The Revelation
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: Story is complete. My idea of what Season Five should be. Read the story and REVIEW to see more!
1. The Revelation

1**Risen Angel: This fanfiction is for Supernatural. And just to let you all know, this story is really six parts. The original parts will be removed on and will be replaced with this one chapter. The next chapter will be similar to this. I will write the parts, and then replace them all with one chapter. Sorry if this is confusing to you, but it will make sense for me.**

The Revelation

Dean stared at the white light with large eyes. The blinding light reminded him of the many times he saw Castiel being summoned. He turned his head slightly to Sam and he saw the fear of the unknown written all over his face. "Why?" he asked and Sam looked at him.

"That's what we've wanted! We've wanted Lilith dead for forever!" Sam yelled back and looked back at the white light, it was getting bigger and It seemed to be searching for something, or someone.

"That bastard is Lucifer!" Dean yelled and pointed at the angel. Where was Cas? Was he even still alive?

The white light launched itself at the two and enveloped them both in light. The light blocked both of their sights and neither could tell what was going on.

~*~

The light diminished slowly. Leaving Sam standing and Dean on the floor. Sam looked at Dean and saw a golden aurora around him. Dean's eyes flashed open and they were the same. Sam backed away from him and watched as Dean slowly got up.

"It's definitely been a while," he said and looked at his hands. "Such torment. It's beautiful."

"Dean?" Sam asked and gulped.

He looked at Sam and cocked his head to the left, raising his brows in interest. "Dean?" he asked and laughed. "That's my host's name!" he exclaimed and laughed manically. "Your wrong boy. Who you thought was your brother, is now me. God's almighty first fallen angel!" Dean's voice was a growl and there was a hiss to his voice.

Sam stared at Dean and shook his head. "No. No! It can't be!"

"What can't be? That I live?"

Dean walked closer to Sam, who backed up quickly and shook his head in a turrent. "It's not right!"

Dean laughed and asked, "Why won't you ask who I am?"  
"Who are you?" Sam asked and looked around, Ruby was laying on the ground, as was Lilith. The demons in the hall were dead as well.

"Finally! I am Lucifer!" he exclaimed and spread his arms wide. "I am the first fallen angel! The one to create the first demon! I have created all that you hunt!"

Sam gulped and backed out the door. "And what about the other angels? What about the ones who did redeem?"

"Then they will be converted. Especially that Anna. Dean had a thing for her," he answered and laughed. "Castiel shall be rewarded."

"What about Cas?"

"He protected my host. Got him away from vicious angels. He shall live. I shall bring him back."

"What happened to Cas?"

"Why do you call him by a nickname? He fought off many angels, he's sitting in Hell at this very moment, because he was killed and he sinned."

Sam bolted out the door and heard Dean laugh. He hadn't ever heard Dean laugh in such a manner before. No way was he possessed by an angel! It just couldn't be!

"You can't run!" Dean yelled as he appeared in front of Sam. Sam gasped and turned down another hallway.

Laughing echoed in the church. And no matter where Sam ran to, he saw Dean's face, his face in a contorted laugh. Sam stopped and pulled out his cell phone, pressing the single number that would get him to Bobby's home. He saw a window and busted through it, rolling onto the ground.

"Sam?!" Bobby asked, surprised and confused.

"Bobby! Thank God!" Sam yelled and slid into the drivers seat of the orange car that he had driven up here. "Dean's possessed!"

"By what?"

"Lucifer!"

"You idjits let him out! I thought that killing the bitch would stop it!"

"No! Killing her was the final seal! Dean is totally unresponsive. He's not strong enough to stop Lucifer!"  
"No shit! Come over here and we'll figure something out. Where's Dean's little angel?"

"Lucifer said he was killed."

"And you're going to believe that bastard?"

"Said something about vicious angels, and that he protected Dean."

"Just get here! Don't stop for anything!"

"Got it Bobby!" Sam said and hung up, flooring the car. The engine roared and it launched forward.

~*~

Sam pulled into Bobby's drive uneasy. In a short, few minutes, he had lost his brother. The one person out of two who truly cared for him. He put his head on the steering wheel and sighed. "Things cannot get worse," he mumbled and opened the door.

He pulled his long legs out and headed for the house. It was quiet except for the faint noise of crickets in the distance, the timing of their legs was quick, which was normal for the high temperature. Sam looked around nervously, only because if Dean or Lucifer, heard that he was coming here, then the monster would already be here. Just waiting to attack.

Bobby opened the door in a rush as Sam hit the steps and stared at him.

"Come on boy Don't joke around "

"I lost my brother " Sam yelled in a retort and he bowed his head. "I didn't even mean to. I didn't know."

"It's alright. Now just get into the house " Bobby said and pushed him in. Sam staggered and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry about earlier," Sam said and shook his head. Why couldn't things just work out the way they should?

"You didn't know. And all I got is a bruise on the head. I don't blame ya," Bobby said and pat Sam on the shoulder. "Now we gotta figure out a way to get Lucifer out of Dean."

"Not gonna be easy."

"Well why do you say that?"  
"Cause Lucifer is the Devil, but he's also an Angel "

Bobby looked at Sam and saw a slight desperation. "What would you do?" Bobby asked and glared up at Sam.

"I would kill Dean. Cause you sure as hell know he would not like to be possessed by a demented Angel "

"And then who would Lucifer possess? The next closest person " Bobby retorted and shook his head. "You won't be able to kill Dean with Lucifer in his body. That demonic angel has been in Hell for too long to let go of his new host after such a short time."

Sam shook his head. He seemed unable to accept the fact that his brother might just be gone, for forever.  
"You know it as well as I. Dean is a strong person, physically at least," Bobby said and bowed his head. "Lucifer will use that. There is nothing that you can do to save your brother Sam."

Sam shook his head, his eyes closed tightly. "I won't accept it There has to be a way "

Bobby watched Sam storm out of the kitchen and out of his line of sight. "Boy is as stubborn as their old man," Bobby mumbled and sat down at the table, hiding his head in his hands.

~*~

Dean stood in front of the entrance to Hell. Samuel Colt had created that gun to use it as a key to this stronghold and Dean had it. He smiled an evil smile and twirled the gun in his hand. He walked up to door and slid the barrel of the gun into the small slot.

Fire shot out in the five directions of the pentacle star that was around him. The door creaked as it opened and then shot out. Demons. They flew out, flying out of the entrance and into the sky. Dean laughed and spread his arms out, reveling in the madness that he had unleashed.

A woman appeared next to him and giggled. Dean looked over at her and raised a curious brow. "And where's Castiel?"

"Still in the Pit," she said with a smile. "He probably won't even come out. Thinks he's condemned."

Dean laughed and walked to the door, stepping down the steps and smiling. He grabbed caught demons and threw them behind him. More spilled out and he reached a holy light. "Ah, Castiel. Angel of the Lord," Dean said and laughed. The angel spirit darkened and seemed to be alert of Dean. "Come on out. I'll get you a new body."

The spirit launched itself out and disappeared. Dean waited as the last of the bigger demons flew out and left his sight.  
The woman waited for Dean at the front and giggled. Her read hair was loose and her eyes were black. "Where are those other Angels?"

"Coming. They noticed the... unrest," she said sultry and bit her lower lip. "Besides, their bringing Anna."

"We need to steal her," Dean said and his eyes turned white.

"Welcome home Lucifer," the woman said and he smiled.

"Things can.... happen for a reason," he said and took the woman's chin in his two fingers. "Do you trust me?"

"You're my father. Of course I do," she answered and smiled.  
"Good girl. Now go find Castiel. He ran off."

"Of course Daddy," she said and vanished in a flash of smoke.

A white light came out of the forest and Dean looked over to it.

"Come on out Angels. I'm waiting," he yelled out and saw the beautiful Anna in between two large men.

"Dean?" she asked and stared at him.

"Hello Anna," he said and waved nicely. "Come here."

The two large Angels watched Anna run toward him and tensed as she embraced him.

Dean smiled and his eyes flashed to white. "Come with me Anna," he growled and held her tight.

"You're not Dean," she whimpered and clenched her face tightly.

"But it's his body."

"Who are you?" she asked softly and pretended not to be uneasy.

"Lucifer. Sammy messed up. Your Dean didn't get there fast enough. Lilith's dead. She was the final seal," he said and growled, "Go to them and I'll kill you, permanently."

Anna shuddered and stayed in his arms. "Good girl."

He looked at the Angels and yelled, "Been good doing business with you. Good luck finding me."

The two vanished in a flash of white light.

Anna cringed as she landed in the new place. There was a foul odor that smelled terrible. "Oh, now it isn't that bad," Dean said and cupped Anna's face.

"Let me leave," she said and glared up at him.

He smiled and asked, "You are not worried about whether or not Dean is still here?"

Anna flinched and bowed her head. "Is he still here?" she asked and backed away from him, afraid of his answer.

"Barely. Would you like to talk to him?"

Anna looked up at him, her eyes were glassed over. "You would let him?"

Dean smirked and said, "I'm not as heartless as you would like me to be. I was once an Angel you know."

"But you betrayed God. You betrayed Him "

"I did what I thought was right. Is it wrong for an Angel to have a brain? To take back the spot that he longed to have again?"

"What you did was wrong "

"What I did, was put humans back in their place I was thrown out of Heaven for it. We were God's first children and he forgot all about us. Assuming that we would stay in our places. Bring the sinful up to his home and redeem them. Bullshit " Anna gasped and flinched. "What would you of done in my place Anna? You're an Angel. And you were there."

"I would rather not think on that Lucifer," she said tensely and turned her head away.

"Why? Because it would bring up unwanted memories?" he asked and walked up to her, getting in her face.

"If you'll let Dean talk, then I'll say yes."

"Yes to what?" Dean asked and looked at her confused.

"Dean " she yelled and hugged him.

"Anna... why are you here?"  
"You don't remember anything?"  
"All I know is that Lucifer is out Where is he?"

"In you," she whispered and bowed her head.

"What?" he asked and gasped. Anna stared at him and watched his eyes flash to white then back to their normal green color. "Well, I can see that he's definitely dealing with it."

"Why are you possessing him?" Anna asked and stared into his eyes. He was no longer Dean, he was a monster, he was Lucifer.

"Because, my dear Anna, your other friends up in the holy place were planning on using him to get rid of me. The only way I'll die, is if someone kills me in his body," Lucifer explained half-heartedly. "And do you remember what happens when an Angel is killed inside it's host?"

Anna gasped and nodded. "Yes."

"Then you won't let a single Angel come near your precious Dean... will you?"

"No."

"Good girl," he said and cupped her cheek. She flinched and he sighed. "Do you not remember what happened all those years ago?"

"Of course I remember. I just don't want to."

"You should. It'll help."

Anna looked up at him and said, "I highly doubt it."

He laughed and shook his head. "You'll come through."

Anna smiled and laughed. "Good luck with that. Now...

~*~

Bobby flipped through the aged book on his desk. Looking for ways to kill Angels. "Sam, I hope you realize that this is going to take forever."

"If Angels know how to do it, then why not us?"

"They have it integrated into their brains on how to kill rebellious Angels Finding out how to kill Lucifer is not going to come easily. That's just like getting to actually talk to God and have him respond quickly and not cryptically."  
"God doesn't exist anymore," Sam said and hunched in his seat. "I'm going for a walk."  
"Be careful. If you haven't noticed, demons are everywhere. I'm guessing let loose all of his little children."

"Well they are definitely not little."

"What do you mean by that boy?"

"Seen the weather reports for here?" Sam asked and Bobby shook his head. "Lightning storms are everywhere and yet we haven't been hit by one. They are surrounding us. They're planning something. Something big."

"They need a head. Treat it like a snake. Chop off the head, kill the snake."

"What if the snake has two heads?"

"Then chop off all heads that resemble a snake," Bobby said with a smirk. "You should know me better Sammy."

Sam smirked and looked back into the book he had. Things could be worse. He could be possessed, but thanks to the tattoo he had on his chest, he was... unable to be possessed. But nothing about the tattoo said that you couldn't be possessed by an Angel. He sighed and stood up. "I'll be back," Sam said and walked outside.

He looked up at the full moon and then at the trees around the house. "Something's going to happen," he said outloud and sighed. "I just wish that things will happen soon."

~*~

Dean watched as Anna sat. He was leaning against the wall opposite from her and the deal that they had struck upon was pure gold. At least for her it was. She smirked at him and cocked a brow. "Well," she said, "Are you going to talk?"

"Depends on what you ask me," he said and took one step toward her.

"What do you remember?" she asked and he leaned against the wall again.

He smirked and said, "I remember Azazel coming and killing... 13 nuns?... I don't exactly remember. Wanted to free me and I told him he had to find Sam. Now... he had to find the right child. Went through a few generations, but Sam was the one. He just knew it. He had an older brother, father was oblivious and their mother was a hunter."

"That doesn't explain why."

"Sam was special. And not just because of the demon blood. You could tell. I know you could," he said and took one step.

"What else do you remember?"

"Blackness. Fear. Anger. Pain. There were flashes of light now and then, but it was very dim. There was also longing."

"For what?" she asked and smiled.

"One thing. A special thing," he answered and his voice lowered. Anna shuddered and watched his eyes. They were heavy with lust. "Do you know?"

"I have an idea," she answered and stood up.

"I thought you didn't want to remember those times."

"I'm not gonna. But it doesn't mean I can't live in the present," she said and smiled.

Dean smiled and walked up to her. "So you're going to cave? Just like that?"

"Not as easy as it seems. I'm just glad that all those years haven't changed you."

"And what about Castiel. I thought you liked him too," Dean said and looked down at her.

"Betrayal does some things to you. Especially when you are on the receiving end," she said and flinched, realizing that what she said was highly resembling what had happened to them so many years ago.

"Didn't realize that you felt that way," he said and held his head up, although Anna could see that it was a blow to his pride.

"One more question," she said and looked at him, his pride was injured badly.

"Alright," he said and crossed his arms.

"Why can you possess Dean?"

He smiled and it seemed as if his pride was healed. "The tattoo that he and his brother got protect him from being possessed by demons. I'm an Angel."

"But you're-"

"I know who I am. But I'm still an angel. It doesn't make me a demon from being in hell. To be hell."  
Anna sighed and nodded. "I'm done. My questions are answered. Now it's your turn."

"What do you remember?"

She smiled and said, "I remember lots of white. Pain and torment from the humans on earth. Being dragged and thrown onto earth for many unknown reasons. Castiel was there with me for most of those missions."

"Who would've been with you, if I wasn't gone."

"You. You got the job done. Did you know that Castiel tried to be so much like you after everything went down?"

"He did?"

"Yeah. He thought that if he was more like you, things would get done. Things never got done. You're special Lucifer."

Dean lifted his head and looked at Anna. "How special am I to you?"

Anna gently bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

"Anna?"

She opened her eyes and looked into Dean's sharp green eyes. "I missed you. I didn't understand why God would throw you out. You did some things that were questionable, but you were right in the heart. You always did what He said. I don't..."

"You do think I'm special."

"In more ways than one Lucifer."

"All I wanted to hear," he said and cupped her face. Anna noticed how rough his palm was, the calluses on his hand from holding the gun that he had had. She stared into his eyes and saw a twinkle in his eyes. Anna stood on her toes and parted her lips slightly. "Didn't want to remember?" he asked, his voice cocky.

"Some things are hard to forget," she answered and felt her eyes get heavy. "What do you think I want right now?"

Dean smiled a cocky smile and said, "For me to kiss you."

"Will you?"

Dean pressed his mouth to hers in a rush. Bracing her head with his other hand and holding her to him. She moaned in bliss and wrapped her arms around him.

~*~

Jo stood in a careless way, a sheath on her hip and silver knife in her hand. "Way too many demons are out," she muttered and tossed her hair behind her. "If I find out that those boys let out more demons, I swear, I might kill 'em."

"Good luck with that," a woman said and Jo turned to her.

"Who are you?"

The woman's eyes flashed to black and quickly back to a green color. "Now that you know. I can take you to Dean. I'm sure he'd love to talk to you."

"And what about Sam?"

"Haven't seen him. But Dean, I know exactly where he is. Would you like to come?"

"I have a hard time trusting demons."

"I don't think you will. Cause you see, I have an Angel."

"What?"

The woman giggled and snapped her fingers. A spirit flew at her and possessed her. Her eyes flashed white and with a bright light and her body shook for second.

"I won't work for you," Jo said and glared at the woman.

"But, don't you want to see Dean. See what trouble he's gotten into. I know you do Castiel."

Jo bit her lip and nodded. "Fine."

"Good Castiel," the woman said and took Jo's hand. They vanished in a flash of smoke...

~*~

Sam waited patiently for Ellen to figure out where Jo was last. She was curious as to why Sam wanted to know where Jo was know, after the year and so many days. He answered with a simple answer and she got to finding out.

"Alright Sammy, last time she talked to me was yesterday and that to let me know that she was in Wisconsin. She didn't let me know anything else, but that narrows it down. She said something about hunting down a butt load of demons. She's probably going to be there for awhile," Ellen said and said goodbye.

Sam walked into Bobby's house and said, "Okay, Bobby, I got the last known place to where Jo was."

"That's the least of our issues Sam."

"Why?"

Sam looked at Bobby and saw the page of the book that he was reading.

"Do you know how to kill an Angel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The only way to kill an Angel, is if they are in a host. The host dies."

"What? "

"There is no way to save Dean."

"There has to be a way."

"Pretty sure Jimmy's dead," Bobby said and shook his head. "If a demon is killed in the host, the host lives, sometimes. It depends on the demon. If an Angel possesses a person, the person is just along for the ride. Immortal, unable to feel human emotions, contacts... anything that is essential to a human."

"Damn," Sam cursed and kicked a chair....

~*~

Dean watched Anna sleep. He had never heard of an Angel that needed to sleep, but even he was feeling a little tired. Her face was relaxed and the golden aurora around her blossomed. He gently pushed back a piece of her hair and traced her cheek slightly.

She moaned softly and turned her head to him. Dean blinked a few times and remembered the last night that he was with Anna. That was a painful memory. He flinched thinking about it and stood up.

Anna moaned again and turned away.

~*~

Lucifer stood nervously in front of the doors. He knew what he had done was wrong. He knew that it was needed. He knew that it was right to all the other Angels.

He couldn't face any of the other's. The only one he wasn't afraid to face was Castiel, but even then he knew that Anna was going to force Castiel to tell her everything. He would rather face Anna then have her get it from Castiel.

"Castiel, please go and get Anna," he said and bowed his head.

"Why?"

"Because she has every right to say goodbye."

"If you say so," Castiel said and vanished, then came back with Anna next to him.

"Lucifer?"

He looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. Not even normal for an Angel. He walked up to her and stared at her. "I'm sorry."

"For what? " she exclaimed and her lip trembled.

"For everything that I have done. I'm not sorry for getting the attention back on us. But if you are hurt from it, I won't be able to ever live with myself."

"Just don't leave "

Lucifer bowed his head and backed away. "I have to."

"And then you're going to go to Hell For doing something that you believe in It isn't fair If God really loved you and us, all of us - then He wouldn't be sending you to Hell "

"If only things worked out that way," Lucifer whispered and walked up to her, kissing her. "Don't forget me."

"Not gonna happen," she said feebly and sniffed.

"Be strong Anna."

"I will," she responded and bowed her head.

Lucifer backed away from her and turned away. He entered the doors and the blinding light took him away, the doors closed and Anna screamed.

~*~  
Anna sat up in the bed and looked around. She panted and saw Dean was sitting next to her. "Nice to see that you're awake," he said and smiled at her.

"Why did you think about it?" she asked and stared at him with a slight hint of a glare in her eyes.

Dean sighed and whispered, "I didn't think you would pick up on that."

"I felt your feelings Lucifer. You were in turmoil. Do you wish that things were different? That you were never thrown out? That God never forgot about us?"

"I do wish that things didn't have to go so far. That much I wish. But now that things have gone down, I don't want things to be different."

"What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"What will the Apocalypse cause?"

"Most people think that fires will start. But what things will happen, is that all the demons will possess a person, then they will start the world anew. And since I'm up and awake, they all have to make the world what I invision it to be."

"And what will that be?"

"A safe place where God cannot hurt us."

Anna bowed her head and looked away. "Why do you think that God intends to hurt us so much?"

"Because if he can throw out his favorite Angel because of jealousy, then he can do anything. And I thought that you said that God was no longer in play."

"That wasn't me."

"Oh, that is right. It was some Angel that wanted me out," Dean scoffed and shook his head. "No matter what you say, I know that you would've wanted me out anyways. And even Castiel knew that God was no longer giving the orders."

Anna stared at him and shook slightly with anger. "Is my lovely Anna mad?" Dean asked and stared at her with a cocky grin.

"Yes," she said sternly and huffed. "If God was not in play, then why have Dean and Sam do all of those stupid acts of trying to keep you in?"

"Because Dean and Sam couldn't stop the breaking of the 66 seals, even if they tried. And they did try. That's what is so amusing. Dean and Sam were neck and neck almost all of the time. They would've killed Lilith at some point or another and even if she did die before all the seals were broken, I still would've been freed. Glorious irony, isn't it?"

"Why do you always put irony into your plans?"

"Because that is what makes a plan so much fun. The further you plan into something and think about it, how the victims will react to everything, that is the true irony. You already know how they will react, especially when you've been watching them for millennia."

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough to know that you retained all the beauty you had when you were up in Heaven. For a Fallen Angel, you are the most lovely of them all."

"Even God thought that you were beautiful."

"But not you. That's what angered me. You were more beautiful than me and He knew it," Dean said in an angered voice. "I don't care what you say Anna, you will always be more beautiful than me. You are a lovely Angel. And you care more than you should."

"Is that a sin to you?"

"No. It's what makes us so much better."

"What?"

"Fallen Angels. They can feel things that normal Angels never would be able to."

"Castiel mentioned that."

"And didn't that hurt you? He made you look like a disgrace for Falling. I bet it was wonderful. To lose your Grace. To not have to have God's Judgement on you."

"It was nice. Until I hit ground."

"Try Hell. Not so nice."

Anna flinched and stared at him. He stared into space for a minute and looked at a corner in the wall. "I think we have company," he said and Anna grabbed her shirt and threw it on, then pulled her pants on quickly. Dean grabbed his pants and yanked them on fast, fastening the button and zipper.

"Hey Dean," the redhead said and waved with a flirty grin.  
"Hey," he said and raised his brows in curiosity. "Never caught your name."

"Easy. Ariel."

Dean looked at Anna and smirked. "That's unusually close to Uriel."

"Distantly related," she said with a smirk and laughed. She pursed her lips, like she was judging Anna with greedy eyes. "Who's the chit?"

"My name is Anna. Bitch."

"Girls got game," Ariel said and sighed. "Anyways, I'm here to drop off a friend."

Dean raised a brow and nodded. A white light came and vanished and Dean was staring at a young blond woman. "Interesting choice."

She looked at him and said, "How interesting it is, that Dean is your host Lucifer. I would've thought that you would've picked a much better host than this. Especially when the one that I have, had feelings for Dean."

"I didn't realize that there would be such irony in this little plan."

"Are you kidding me?" Anna asked and glared at Dean. "Who the Hell is she supposed to be?"

Dean closed his eyes and opened them. "Jo?" he asked and Anna scoffed

"Typical Lucifer."

"What are you doing here?"

Jo bowed her head and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Lucifer, but I won't stoop down to your level."

Dean chuckled and said, "You're hilarious. But you're right. You won't." The smart retort showed that Lucifer was in control. "Now, Castiel, I know you have some kind of plan for possessing a girl that once had a crush on my host."

"I do, but you will never know it."

Dean chuckled and shook his head....

~*~

Anna sat on the bed, her glare never left Jo and even if she could read minds she would want to rip Castiel out of her and free the poor girl. Castiel had a plan, and if she had any say in it, it can't be good. If what she was thinking was the real plan that Cas had, then things would only be bad for everyone.

Her thoughts went to Sam, he would suffer probably the worse if Dean died, but with Lucifer in Dean at the moment, Dean was no longer his brother. She looked curiously at Dean and pursed her lips in thought.

"What has Anna in such thought?" Dean asked and she snapped out of her trance.

"Just thinking, Lucifer."

"Anna…the Thinker. Always thinking," he said in a sneer.

"And why is that bad Lucifer? If I weren't correct, weren't you always thinking?"

Jo snorted in a laugh. "You know she's right Lucifer," Jo said and crossed her arms over her chest. "You also know that the other Angels that didn't convert are going to find ways to kill you."

"Ah…but I have their pet. Well, actually you're pet. I bet that makes you mad."

"It infuriates me. But I know there's a reason. And that's why we allowed it."

"Allowed what?"

"You possessing Dean."

"Do tell," Dean said and sat down on a stool.

Anna looked at Castiel and bit her lower lip. "I think not. That'll ruin the surprise," Jo said and stood up right.

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Silly Castiel. You can't hide anything from me. I'm not dumb!"

"But you will be left in the dark unless I cave, which I won't. This body that I have is quite stubborn. And so am I. Don't assume that we're going to break so easily."

Dean stood up and glared at Jo. "How childish do you think I am? You were in Hell for only a half hour at the most, I bet that felt like two years, didn't it? I bet it hurt."

Jo glared at him and he met the glare. "You would know," she snapped and pointed at him.

"Try millennia! And that's even longer in Hell!"

They stared at each other and Anna shook her head in disbelief. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. They were in the middle of some kind of woods. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes.

"Lucifer, you will never see it coming!" Castiel yelled the fluttering of wings was what followed.

"Damn him!" Dean yelled and Anna jumped. She spun around to face him and he was pacing.

She rolled her eyes and heard that he was mumbling. "He's gonna try to kill me, I know he is. I'm not dumb. And Dean's little brother is gonna help somehow. That Jo is going to be more trouble than she's worth."

Anna licked her lips tenderly and closed her eyes.

~*~

Sam jumped when he saw Jo appear out of nowhere. "Jo?" he asked and she smiled.

"Hi Sam, long time no see," she said and waved.

"You're not Jo," Sam said and glared at her.

"You're right. I'm Castiel," Jo said and Sam stared at her in shock.

"She can be possessed by an Angel?"

"Anyone can. Just depends on the Angel."

"What happened to Jimmy?"

"I really don't know. But I'm sure he's safe wherever he is."

"You mean he's dead."

"Pretty much."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "You might want to tell his family."

"They'll figure it out. It's not always our problem to deal with the-"

"It will be your problem when they expect him to be home!"

"And why would he ever be home, especially now that the Apocalypse is happening now! As we speak even!"

Sam backed away from the argument and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What's really going on? The Apocalypse I mean."

"The demons that have been released will possess every soul. They will then burn the world to the ground. Destroying everything. The demons will create a perfect world for them then. It will end up being a perfect kind of Hell."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I was in Hell for a little bit. You'd be amazed at how talkative demons can be when they see an Angel in Hell. They love to brag."

"Alright, now why are there a shitload of demons surrounding us? I haven't seen such a large grouping in a long time."

"It's because Lucifer let them all out. They are going to group around the one thing that can probably stop them. You," she said and sighed. "You are the only person that can really stop all demons from doing what they want. The sooner they have you out the way, the sooner they can start what they want to do."

"And how would they get me out of the way?"

"By giving you what would make you strong. Demon blood would make you unusually strong, and in large amounts…you would be unstoppable."

"And you want me to stop them how exactly? Demon blood is what makes my powers work."

Jo bowed her head and said, "You are able to use your powers without demon blood. It just takes patience. And Ruby didn't help in that matter. If you had just waited, you could of learned how to use your powers without using the demon blood."

"Why didn't you say this before?"

"Because it was already too late."

Sam looked at her and saw the truth in her eyes. He bowed his head and sighed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. War In Heaven

**Risen Angel: Hello my Supernatural readers!! This is the conjoined chapter of all five parts for the chapter War In Heaven. And I was kind of upset over the fact that there were no reviews for the last two parts. I know I sound like a brat saying that, but I don't care. All the other parts got reviews, and I'm not sure if you are shy or what, but if you have something to say… SAY IT!!! I want some feed back. I really want feed back on whether or not you like me doing this!**

War in Heaven

Jo watched Sam run through his thoughts. She smiled in irony at his confusion. "You are very naive Sam," she said and he looked at her. "The only reason why you started to trust Ruby was because she told you and Dean that she would be able to save your brother. I know this to be true. As do you." Sam bowed his head in understanding. "Now Sam, I understand that you have lost everything that you hold dear, especially your brother, but I do have a plan."

"And what on earth could that be? Do you plan to undermine Lucifer?" Sam asked in an angry frenzy and he glared at her.

Jo sighed and answered, "Sam, things will be easier once Lucifer is out of the way."

"How do you kill an angel, without killing it's host?" Sam asked and stared into Jo's eyes. He saw the fear from Castiel, how he died, how he survived. What Jo had gone through before Cas had possessed her.

"How can you possess Jo anyways?"

"Like I said before, it depends on the Angel. And Jo has always been special. She just needed time. And Lucifer isn't just an Angel, as you know, and he needs to be killed in a special way. If the Arch-Angel comes, then it will be easier to kill Lucifer, but he has decided to go on the other side."

"What do you mean?"

"I only acted like I was on their side when Jimmy was my host," Jo said and sighed. "Things aren't what they were. Because most of the Angels have left God, they will no longer hear what he says. It's been a while since anyone has even heard from him, but it will be interesting to hear of what he says when his precious humans fall to Lucifer."

"But they have."

"Not all humans. The ones that are like you know how to protect themselves from demons; they will not be changed by Lucifer. They will also try to kill as many demons as they can. It will be difficult for many people, but you will be able to stop this."

"How? You have yet to tell me how I am really going to stop this war."

"It will take time, and patience. But you must trust me."

"How do you think I will be able to ever trust you? You pretty much threatened me if I continued the way I've been living. And yet you didn't. Did you know that Dean was going to get bagged by Lucifer, and then have me be the hero? I don't want it."

"You will be the only one. If anything, you will be a distraction while I get Lucifer. I will have to train you in how to use your powers though, considering that Ruby destroyed you," Jo said in an angry voice.

Sam bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot; you don't have to remind me. But it's not like I had anyone to look after. Ruby was the only one who comforted me."

"And what about Bobby?"

"What about him? He tried to comfort me. I ignored him, because I knew that Dean was going to die. It wasn't fair. I hated it. And now look at me. I'm a monster. Don't you dare try to ignore that fact."

"I'm not going to. It's what makes you, you," Jo said and leaned against a table. "Now Sam, why are you still hiding out with Bobby? Wouldn't you be the one to find some way to stop all of these demons?"

Sam smiled and said, "I would. But you see, I'm trying to figure out a way for me to be able to kill Lucifer, without killing my brother."

"Good luck with that. You're gonna need me."

"That's what you keep saying."

Jo smiled and walked up to Sam. "It's gonna take a bit, but it will work Sam. Don't you worry about that. Not one bit," she said and backed away.

"And what are you going to do?" Sam asked and watched her.

Jo's eyes turned a bright white color and Sam stared at her. "Castiel?"

"It'll only hurt if you resist," Jo said and raised her hand.

Sam stared at her and gulped. "Oh boy," he whispered…

~*~

_It hurts… my head… why don't I have any control over my body? It's like I'm just a floating blob… I have to get my body back!_

Lucifer grunted as a voice in his head roared in anger. He clenched his eyes shut and rubbed his fingers on his temple. "Got a bit of a head ache?" Anna asked and smirked, it was like she knew something.

"Oh only you would know," he said and clenched his eyes shut again. "I don't get it!"

"Things aren't always easy Lucifer," Anna said and walked to a window. "Like the fact that I know why your head hurts, but yet you don't."

"What do you mean?" he asked and walked up to her, his hand pressed to the side of his head.

"You haven't ever possessed anyone, at least while you're a demon. Do you remember when you would have to possess someone when you were an angel, sometimes a voice would happen…"

"What on earth are you saying?"

"Oh nothing, just musing," she said and walked away from him. _'Only a matter of time…'_

Lucifer grunted in pain and doubled over. Anna smirked as Lucifer fought to keep his soul in Dean's body, it was only a matter of time when Dean would become stronger than Lucifer ever would. She watched from the corner of her eye as Lucifer stood back up and glared at her.

"You know something!!" he yelled out and started to come after her.

"I don't know a thing," she said and moved out of his way. "Did you ever think that the host that you chose was going to be stronger than you?"

"He isn't! He's broken!"

"No he's not. You just haven't been in the playing field for a long time," she said and watched as Lucifer's eyes started to glow white. Lucifer's soul started to come out of his body but he grunted.

"I'm not giving up that soon you little bastard!" Lucifer yelled and grunted.

He shook his head and he yelled again, "Think again you slimy demon! I'm gonna get my body back!"

Lucifer yelled and shook his head. "Oh I'll be back you bastard! Don't you worry about that." Lucifer bailed out of Dean's body and flew away.

Dean's body fell to the floor in a heap and Anna went up to him. She cupped his face and watched his breathing quicken. "Dean? You awake?" she asked and watched his eyes flit about behind his lids.

He groaned and straightened out his legs. "What the…." He groaned and sat up, putting his hand to his head. "What a headache," he muttered and shook his head. He looked at Anna and she smiled at him.

"Nice to see you in control Dean," she said and helped him up.

"Woah," he muttered, getting his balance back. "Where are we?" he asked and looked at Anna expectantly.

"As far as I know, we are in the middle of some kind of woods. I don't really know. I've been at Lucifer's will for the last few days. I'm sure you might know where we are," Anna said and watched him shake his head.

"Feels like I've been on some kind of high for about a month," he complained and staggered to the only door he saw. He opened it and saw a large amount of trees circling around them. "Well hell…"

"That's not a very good statement Dean. And do you need help possibly?" Anna asked and Dean looked at her.

"Why are you still here? You could just poof away whenever you want! How come you say that you were at Lucifer's will for the past few day?"

"In order. I want to be here. You need help. And I was at Lucifer's will, because he's the devil! How would you act if the devil was in your presence?"

"I see your point, but why don't you just poof us somewhere? All the other angels have been able to do it. And you poofed into the back seat of my car before!"

"Because I thought you would be able to get us out before I had to resort to that. Alright, let's go and find your brother," Anna said and took Dean's arm. "You may wanna hold on tight."

~*~

"What did you do to me Castiel?" Sam asked and looked at his hands, they felt the same and they looked the same, but some kind of power inside of him wasn't the same.

"I just cleaned your body of the demon blood inside of you. It isn't all that bad you know."

"It's weird. Now will you please explain to me how you are going to train me in a few short weeks how to kill Lucifer, when it took Ruby more like six months to do it?"

"She was a lower class demon, who Lucifer had entrusted. I'm an angel. I can do things that Ruby would only be able to dream of."

"That's heart warming," Sam snapped and heard the sound of wings fluttering. "You didn't just leave did you?"

"Nope," Jo answered and looked around. "Hm… sounds like Anna."

"What? You can tell just by listening to the flutter?"

"I'm an angel, idjit," Jo snapped and the door opened.

"That was fudgin' trippy!" Dean yelled out and staggered away from Anna. "No more poofing!"

"Dean?" Sam asked and Dean looked at him.

"Sammy! Thank God!!" Dean yelled out and sighed. "I wanna go to bed."

"He's a little overworked," Anna said with a bit of a smile on her mouth.

"Overworked?! I was just possessed by Lucifer! I would hope I'm a little tired! I wanna go to sleep!"

"And that might be arranged if Lucifer isn't put to rest indefinitely," Jo said and Dean snapped his gaze to her.

"JO?! Oh Ellen is gonna be pissed! I'm not calling her!" Dean yelled out and closed his eyes. He sunk to the floor and started to snore.

"Well that was easy," Anna said and giggled. "He stayed up a lot longer than I expected him to too."

Jo and Sam looked at each other and Dean snored loudly. Sam fought to not laugh. Jo liked her lips and Anna bit her lip to stop from laughing outright…

~*~

"So basically I was Lucifer's meat puppet?" Dean asked Anna, once he had woken up.

"Yeah basically that's what happened. I'm glad that you got your body back though," she said and smiled at him and then looked at Jo or Castiel.

"Why is Jo here?" Dean asked and Jo's body smiled.

"Because Dean, my old host died while protecting you. I needed a new one and Jo had a very close relationship with you, last I knew," Jo answered and Dean looked at Jo disgustingly. "Oh don't look at me like that!"

"It's just weird, considering that I think you are supposed to be a boy Castiel," Dean said and just looked at Jo.

"Will you stop staring?!" Castiel yelled at him and Jo's body crossed her arms over her chest. "Jeeze, it's like you've never seen a person be possessed."

"Oh I've seen plenty. Just never seen a male demon in a female body. This is just new for me, but I'll get used to it."

"Yeah," Jo said and shook her head. "Anyways, I have a plan, but it's faulty."

"When aren't you're plans faulty Cas," Anna said and smiled.

"They aren't always," she said in defense.

"Yeah, well my past says that they always have been. Now what's your plan?"

"I was going to have Sam exorcise Lucifer out of Dean, but Dean fought Lucifer for his body, so there's no worries there. The only other way I can think of Lucifer being killed is with his own medicine."

"What?" Dean and Sam asked together.

"He had to have Seals to become free. But I'm sure if we break our own and figure out a way to get him back in his prison, we could."

"Why not use Ruby's knife and kill him, or use the colt?" Dean asked and reached into his back pocket finding the gun. "Shit it's there," he exclaimed and chuckled.

"How do you plan to get close to him?" Jo asked and Dean pursed his lips.

"I thought it would be like going after Lilith," he said and shrugged.

"Do you remember how hard that was Dean?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. "It's going to be twice as hard with Lucifer. You totally went off the map when you got possessed."

"Yeah, well we could use Anna," Dean said and looked at Anna.

"What?!" she shrieked and glared at Dean.

"I may have been possessed, but my body does feel things that my brain remembers! Oh and geeze! Why on earth would you ever have a thing for-"

Anna put her hand over his mouth and glared at him with death daggers. He smiled under her hand and shrunk away. "That's what I thought," Anna said and glared at him. She looked at Jo and Sam and smiled. "It's nothing," she said and released Dean.

"She's psycho!" he yelled and jumped away from her, hiding behind Sam.

Anna rolled her eyes at Dean and looked at Jo. "Do you have any other ideas?"

"Not exactly. The demons weren't all to talky about the only way in how to get rid of Lucifer. But ya never know. We might get lucky."

"Luck as gotten almost no where," Sam said and looked at Dean, who was staring at Anna with disgust. "Besides, Dean is the only one, who's ever had a demon like Lucifer inside of him. I'm sure he would know."

"Don't you dare look to me for the answer!" Dean yelled and backed away from Sam.

"Come on Dean, you are the only one who could possibly know what Lucifer was after. You are the first meat puppet he's had since before he was an angel."

"Yeah, well even you didn't remember a thing when Meg possessed you! Remember that?! What makes you think that I would ever remember a thing that Lucifer had thought?"

"Because you've been in Hell and have a more personal connection with the demons and even Lucifer."

"That's bad reasoning," Dean said and looked at everyone. "Does anyone have any pie? I may remember after I have some pie."

Sam sighed and went into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple pie and came back. "Here. Eat it and tell us what you remember."

Dean smiled and took the pie, taking a piece into his hand and shoving it into his face. "Hm! There was one thing!!" he exclaimed and swallowed the bite. "Lucifer wanted to create a world for both demons and angels where there was a demon king – himself and an angel queen – our lovely Anna."

Anna glared at Dean and he shrugged. "You wanted to know what I remembered. Anyways, he's probably finding a better host, one that probably doesn't really care for his body and has a weak mind. Easy enough. Look at any millionaire or any royalty."

"Well that would definitely explain a lot," Anna said and looked at Jo. "Doesn't it?"

"I would definitely say so," Jo said in an almost amused tone.

"Anyways, find a spot that has a shit load of electrical storms and then find out if any big demons have landed there, cause that's probably where Lucifer will be. Also, all the demons that Lucifer let out have found meat puppets and by the way, don't worry about them, just worry about the collector people and sales guys, those guys are all possessed and they are totally surrounding us."

Sam looked at Dean and smiled. Dean stared at Sam for a second and thought that for the slightest second he saw the glint of yellow eyes. He swallowed the bite of pie he had and shook his head.

~*~

Dean leaned against the porch fence with a beer in his hand. With his other hand he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to center his thoughts. Memories of when Lucifer was controlling his body were everywhere, but the one that involved Sam was the one that gave him the biggest headache.

The thoughts and plans that Lucifer thought of were of a great design. It made Dean wonder how much thought Lucifer had put into them. It was hard to understand, especially when the symbols came up. They were like a whole new language and they gave him an even bigger headache.

"Dean?"

Dean looked at Anna and sighed. "What?" he asked and took a swig of his beer.

"What are you doing out here? And all by yourself, when there are demons everywhere?" she asked and leaned o the opposite fence.

"Trying to get rid of a headache."

"What's going through your head?"

"There are these weird symbols that I'm seeing and they're from Lucifer's thoughts. They seem to be some kind of language."

Anna stared at him and licked her lips. "Show me some of the symbols. Draw them."

Dean walked inside, set the beer on a table and grabbed a sheet of paper. He sat down and grabbed a pencil, closing his eyes. His hand went across the paper in quick rapid bursts. Anna watched as each symbol started to glow.

"Dean, stop now," Anna said and took the pencil out of his hand. His hand continued to move as if the pencil was still there. "Dean!" she scolded and his hand stopped.

"What does it say?" Dean asked and looked up at Ann. She stared at the symbols in fear and Dean stood up. "Anna I swear, if you don't tell me what those symbols say, I will send you back to where ever you came from."

Anna looked at Dean and said, "I haven't seen those symbols since before Lucifer had fallen. Only angels that had secret missions were ever taught what they meant."

"Do you know what those symbols mean? Yes or no?"

"No. My missions weren't always important. Castiel does though. But Lucifer is a master at these symbols. He practically grew up on these symbols."

"Can you explain why I can see these symbols?"

"No."

Dean sighed ad grabbed his beer. "You know that right now, you are useless," he said and walked further into the house. "Castiel!" he yelled out and waited for him, her, whatever Castiel was now to come out.

"Dean?" Jo's body asked and looked at Dean with a curious look.

"You know about those freaky symbols that you angels get with secret mission right?"

"Well yeah," Jo said and scoffed. "Any angel would know those."

"Well Anna doesn't, and she recognized them, but she couldn't read them. You wanna explain that to me?"

"She only ever accompanied Lucifer on the missions. He would give her a vague idea of what they were supposed to do and that's it. Lucifer knows those symbols like they are his life."

Dean pressed his hand to his head and grunted, "Explain why I can see them?"

Jo stared at him, with awe and maybe even shock.

"Castiel?" Anna called and Jo looked toward the entry way. She walked into the room and looked curiously at Anna.

"Yes Anna," Jo answered and Anna handed her the piece of paper with the glowing symbols.

"Read it. Aloud."

Jo took the paper and scanned the paper. She stiffened and gulped. "Are you sure?"

"It will only be between you, me and Dean."

Dean looked at Anna and Jo gasped. "The ritual shall begin," Jo started and Dean stared at her, "once the demon child learns of his true ability. The demon blood inside of him is the catalyst to all of this. The angel's little human warrior knows of what his brother shall turn into. The way his eyes glint to a different shade of yellow and how he has spurts of violent attitudes. It all leads to a bigger picture.

"It shall truly begin once the boy manifests his powers. The angel warrior saw it once, but that was only by accident. The "ghost sickness" as his friends called it was not just an illusion. It was the future. The hell hounds that belonged to Lilith in his illusion were of his past, as with the young girl that Lilith had possessed. Any illusion of the present he had, were of the "sickness".

"But of Sam becoming Azazel… that was the whole picture. Dean can play it off as just an illusion all he wants, but the truth is that Sam is a monster. There's no stopping something that will happen, no matter what –"

Dean looked at Jo with a glare. "Finish it!" he yelled out and Jo gasped.

"It just stops," she said and set the glowing paper down. The paper caught fire and destroyed itself. "Your thoughts Dean are the thing we need to stop Lucifer from winning."

"He's already won! Don't you get it Cas? Sam won't change!" Dean yelled and felt the sudden urge to just hit Castiel.

Jo huffed and turned to Dean. "I put my faith in you Dean. And in case you haven't noticed, all those times I had doubted you, you pulled through. Why not do that for Sam?"

"Because he can't pull through. He's always had me. When he could've shown the world that he could be strong, he succumbed! You tell me why I should put my faith in him."

"Because he's your brother!" Jo yelled in anger.

"That's the only reason why I haven't killed him," Dean said and looked out the window. "You may want to put trust in Sam, Cas, but even if he didn't find out his true potential, Lucifer would of always won. And that, is what you learn after being in Hell for six months." Dean pointed at Cas for good measure and walked out of the room.

Jo looked to Anna and sighed. "Dean's right Castiel," Anna said and Jo huffed. "About Sam turning into Azazel. But even if Sam did, it doesn't mean Lucifer would win."

"And you're a crazy bitch!" Dean yelled back.

~*~

"Do you realize the severity of this plan Ariel?" the older man asked looking at himself in the mirror. He fixed the sleeves of the tux he was wearing and gently loosened the tie around his neck.

"Of course I do my dearest Lord," she said with a playful smile. "But the youngest Winchester must be brought to terms with his powers."

"Ah… so then you can also read the ancient symbols for Arch-Angels?"

"Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about," she said and looked at her master through the mirror. "I'm talking about how Castiel cleansed all of the demon blood running through Samuel Winchester's body. The boy will either learn how to use his powers without demon blood –"

"Very unlikely."

"– or he will succumb to the demon blood."

"That is the answer I'm looking for," he said and spun to Ariel. "The boy is weak. He will try to control his powers without demon blood, if only for his brother, but sooner or later he'll crack. It's only a matter of time."

The man stepped away from the mirror and grabbed the scarf and gloves resting on a chair. "Do you mind telling me once more Ariel?"

"Of course not Lucifer," she said and smiled. "You are a genius for taking over the body of this rich man. But you shall make grand use of his body. I'm positively sure of it."

Lucifer smiled and walked out of the room. Ariel looked to the door and smirked. The door shut behind him and she was left alone to her own devices. If she was going to make her Lord happy, she was going to do everything in her power to get Samuel Winchester to gain his powers as the new Azazel and to make Dean Winchester pay.

She cackled lightly in her throat and vanished. Her light cackle filled the room and echoed ever so slightly.

(line here)

Dean kept flicking his switchblade open and shut continuously. He was not only irritated, but those symbols kept popping up. His head felt like it was going to explode. The only calming thing he found, was flipping his switchblade open and shut.

Bobby watched him cautiously. "Hey kid, what's eatin' at ya?" he asked Dean and the younger man froze.

"Just something I heard last night Bobby," he said lamely and shut his knife.

"Bullshit. Now what is it?"

"It's Sam. But I don't know whether to believe it or not," Dean said and stood up from his spot.

"What's wrong with Sam?"

Dean sighed and answered, "Nothing now. But Lucifer seems to have plans for him and I just don't know how to process it."

"What kind of plans?"

"Plans that would make sure Lucifer would win this war. I just don't know what to believe anymore Bobby. I wish things were back to normal."

"And by "normal" you mean?"

"I mean back to hunting the monsters that went "bump" in the night. I miss those days. Now all it is, is hunt demons and fight the freaking Apocalypse."

"Yeah well, life's a bitch."

"That's that statement of the week," Dean scoffed and shook his head. "I miss normal. And normal is a long ways away from where we are now."

"You might as well vent," Bobby said and leaned against a desk.

"I just don't get it," Dean said and rubbed his left temple. "Castiel's in Jo's body, which still continues to confuse me to no end. Cas and Anna have these super plans, yet they don't explain a thing or even let us have a vague idea. I don't trust my own brother and to top it all off, I don't even think we can win this war. And saying life's a bitch, is almost an understatement."

"Well you're whole venting process definitely puts a spin to the table," Bobby said and sighed. "What else did you hear last night?"

"Nothing pleasant," Dean said and shook his head.

"Was it about Sam?"

"It was all about Sam," Dean answered and ran a hand through his hair. "Down to the freakin psychic powers, it was about Sam."

"That isn't the best of news."

"You're telling me," Dean sighed and turned to the window. He saw the swiftly moving creatures that joined Lucifer's demon army and it almost made Dean hopeless. It was basically the raising of Sam Haine all over again. And it was, especially since he was released again, and by the grand devil himself. "Fuck!" Dean cursed and slammed his fists on the window sill.

"Jesus!" Bobby yelled out and glared at Dean. "What the hell?!"

"How many hunters do you know Bobby?" Dan asked and leaned his head against the window glass.

"More than enough. They're everywhere."

"Call 'em all. Cause I forgot the biggest part."

"What?"

"The monsters that go "bump"." Dean said and Bobby laughed. "I think we can win."

"That's my boy!" Bobby said with a laugh and picked up his phone.

Dean smiled triumphantly as he watched the monsters run through the woods. "Dean Winchester is back, and he's gotta plan," he said to himself and grabbed his switchblade, going back to opening it and shutting it repeatedly.


	3. Wheel in the Sky

**Risen Angel: Hello, my Supernatural readers. The contest that was for this chapter is over. If you competed in it, look at the bottom for all the characters.**

Wheel in the Sky

Dean watched as all types of cars started to pull into Bobby's large yard. There was a wide variety of hunters that had packed into the old house. All were at least in good physical condition, some were aging, but none were unable to fight. The majority of the hunters were male, but there were some female hunters, and they swore like drunken sailors.

Most of the hunters had a great dislike for Sam. They heard the rumors and none of them doubted a single one. If it wasn't for Dean, then Sam would've been shot by every single hunter that showed up. The hunters tried to argue against Dean, but Dean stood strong. His Winchester pride was too strong to surrender to these hunters. And they respected Dean for it.

So basically all the hunters thought Dean was the master maker of this plan, and he sort of was. All the hunters knew the basics, but the basics was what was going to help them win this war.

"You're sure this is going to work Dean?" Bobby asked and looked at Dean. "Not many of the hunters are sure."

"I'm not even sure," Dean said and licked his lips. "But what I do know is that Lucifer's army is going to have more than just demons. And with Sam Haine being up and raising every single monster known to the Supernatural, we're gonna need some experts."

"But almost all of these hunter's only hunt demons now. What makes you think they'll hunt all the other monsters?"

"They didn't always hunt demons. They had to start somewhere," Dean answered and licked his lips again. "I honestly think that this is what the angels want me to do. If it was just the five of us, we would've been dead in five minutes. With the arsenal that we're gaining, we can do possibly anything."

"Even stop Lucifer?" a sharp voice asked.

Dean looked to the speaker and saw a young woman scowl at him. "You are?" Dean prompted and raised his brows.

"My name's Belle. I got a call from one of my friends saying that the Winchester boys were growing an army against Lucifer. Had to see it for myself."

Dean met her hard gaze and raised his chin slightly. "Does it suit your standards?" he asked and almost dared her to say no.

"For this being the first Apocalypse, yes. But at least there aren't any newbies in this army. Only two people I'm not sure about, is the Jo girl and Anna."

Dean chuckled and said, "They're angels." She scoffed at him and he added, "Believe me, I'm lying. Where do you come from?"

"Washington D.C.," she answered with a smirk on her face. "Almost all the politicians are possessed."

"That would explain a lot," Dean replied jokingly and Belle smiled.

Sam walked into the room and Belle stiffened. "You caused all of this," she growled out and showed a hidden blade that came out of her jacket sleeve.

"Woah!" Sam exclaimed and backed away from her. "I didn't know that Lilith was the Final Seal. I was only doing what I thought was right!"

"And now you're terrible judgment has left us in the middle of a war. If it weren't for you, this never would've happened!"

"Hey!" Dean yelled out and stood between Sam and Belle. "Castiel!"

Jo flashed into the room with a grim look. "Explain to Belle why Sam is important to us again Cas," Dean said and looked to Jo with a pleading look.

"You must be new Belle," Jo said and smiled – Cas had learned that being sweet in Jo's body was a plus. Belle nodded and kept her hidden blade out. "Well, to keep it short, Sam is no longer contaminated by demon blood. We are currently in the process of getting Sam to use his psychic powers without demon blood. The past few weeks has been basically this and me explaining on numerous amount of times that Sam is as safe as a newborn kitten. Only demons should be afraid of him."

Belle sheathed her weapon and glared at Sam. "You had better be right, or else my knife will be shoved right up your –"

"Alright! Jesus I get it!" Sam said and sighed. "One mess up from me and every hunter is out to get me, but if Dean were to make one I doubt anyone would do a thing about it!"

"Oh believe me Sam," Belle said and put on a devilish grin, "if it were a matter with my life being on the line, Dean would be dead. Don't doubt it."

"For being a female hunter," Dean started and glared at her, "you're a bitch!"

"Aren't we all?" she asked and walked out of the room, swaying her hips.

"Hot damn," Dean whispered harshly to himself and rubbed his face with his hand.

~*~

"My dear Ariel," Lucifer started and looked to Ariel with an earnest look, "how is our dear spy on the inside working out?"

"Oh, our dear Belle is working out well. She is a lovely assassin and she will be a lovely asset," Ariel answered and smiled to the handsome face Lucifer had taken over.

"Samuel?" Lucifer called out and a giant of a man appeared. His eyes were a glassy blue color and on the edge of his lips was a sly grin.

"Yes milord?"

"How well has our army grown? I know of the demons, but what of your creatures?"

"All creatures that are valueable in this kind of war have been raised and have been patrolling the house where Sam and Dean Winchester have been hiding. The two have gathered hunters from all over to fight in this war."

Lucifer laughed and titled his head back in joy. "They are going to put up a fight!" he yelled out joyously. "Good. I was going to be very bored. I wonder how many angels will be fighting along side them. It shall make this war highly enjoyable."

"You are telling me," Sam said and looked at Ariel. "Is your spy working?"

"Why yes," Ariel answered with a smug look. "She is a very tough shape shifter. She's been around for a very long time and is immune to all types of weapons that would normally kill her. She's been able to fit into our world for many ages."

"At least she's of use," Sam said and bowed to Lucifer before leaving.

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "This is going to be the best uprising I've seen in a long, long time," he said nonchalantly and smirked at his own inner-thoughts.

~*~

"Dean, can I have a word with you?" Sam asked and Dean turned to his brother in a bewildered look.

"Since when do you have to ask for my attention?" he asked back and Sam turned a bright red color.

"I need to tell you something," Sam said and looked around.

Dean nodded and walked down the stairs into Bobby's panic room. "This room has definitely been a life saver," Dean said with a smirk and Sam gulped. "So, what's wrong Sam?"

"I can't do it Dean."

"Can't do what? Fight?"

"No I can fight. It's just that I can't use my powers. I know Castiel is trying, but I'm not the angel warrior. You are. I think Castiel is confused."

"How is Cas confused?"

"He thinks that by cleansing me from the demon blood I'll still be able to use my powers. But the demon blood was what gave me the juice to my powers. He doesn't understand."

"Yeah, well this is the hard-headed Castiel we're talking about Sam. He doesn't understand a lot."

Sam nodded and sighed. "I didn't mean to do what I did. Why doesn't everyone believe me?"

"Sam," Dean said and Sam looked up at him. "The only people you should want to believe you, is me, Bobby, Cas and Anna. Everyone else can just kiss your ass."

Sam's lip quirked and Dean laughed. "Thanks Dean. You don't know how much I need a freaking pick-me-up."

"Oh believe me, I know. In fact, what he need is some good ol' peanut M-&-M's," Dean said happily and smiled to Sam. "That and pie."

"You definitely know how to cheer me up Dean," Sam said, with some effort not to laugh.

Dean smiled and nodded to his brother. As they walked out of the panic room Dean suddenly had the somber thought of how long they could be in the panic room if they did loose the war. He shook himself out of the thought, but kept it close for later thought.

~*~

"Are you sure about this?" an angel said high-up in the place that we all think of as heaven.

"I'm very sure about this Zachariah. Dean Winchester will gain his powers in the next few days. And now, we all shall go down to earth and join Dean Winchester in the war against Lucifer." The responding angel answered and nodded thoughtfully at the glowing orb that belonged to Dean.

"I'm sure he will argue against the powers, but at least he will become what he was destined for," Zachariah responded and held out his hand for the glowing orb.

"You know of your duty. Make sure Dean receives his powers. And make sure that Samuel Winchester gains his own powers back from before. Castiel was at fault for eradicating all of the demon blood inside the youngest Winchester."

"Yes sir. I shall make it known. Dean and Sam Winchester will gain their true powers and they shall win this war. Eradicating Lucifer once and for all."

~*~

Lucifer stiffened with a groan. He looked to the sky and saw what looked like a meteor shower. "Damn it " he yelled out and glared at the brightest one. "Zachariah "

The supposed meteors all landed in the general spot where the Winchesters were at. Ariel appeared next to Lucifer and gasped at the sheer force of the angels landing on earth. "Lucifer, this is what -"

"I know " he bellowed and growled loudly. "They've brought every God damned angel ever born And Zachariah brought the weapon Dammit "

"What are you talking about?" Ariel asked and smirked. "Incase if you forgot, we have an invincible shape shifter watching their every move."

"And incase you forgot. They have the Colt " Lucifer yelled and turned to Ariel with rage. "Find that gun Destroy it Do whatever it takes to make sure that Dean Winchester is dead in the next few days."

"Why?"

"The only reason I possessed him at first, is because I knew and still know that Dean has powers. Powers that when he dies, will make him an Arch-Angel "

Ariel gasped and backed away. "Christ I knew there was something not normal about him when even you were possessing him You'd better do something "

"Like what? If I step anywhere near that hunter invested place, they all will know it The fighting will have to start soon. They have they're angels. Now it's time for us to attack Samuel "

The summoned demon appeared and with that sly grin still on his face, he bowed. "Lucifer," he said and stood up, "still having a heart attack over angels I see."

"This is not a joke Sam," Ariel screeched and glared at Sam.

The demon took Ariel by her neck and growled, "You keep talking to me like that you lowly demon and I'll be your worst nightmare. You think you're all high and mighty now, but you are nothing compared to other demons "

Lucifer chuckled at the fit and then snapped his fingers. A younger woman came up to him and smiled. "Yes Lucifer?" she asked and curtsied slightly. "I came as fast as possible."

"I'm glad, because I have something for you to do," he said and smiled. "ANd while those two are bickering. Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Kali. And before Azazel was murdered, I was under his wing and he teaching me many things. Such as what powers the young Winchester has."

"Good. Then that means you are very up to date."

"Yes. Very much so."

"That's very good. Now Kali, I need you to launch a small scale attack. Do whatever it takes to make sure that the Winchester boys use all of the bullets for the Colt."

Kali chuckled and said, "You must not of heard. But the troublesome duo know how to make the bullets. You can't really have them run out of bullets." Lucifer glared at her and bared his teeth. "But that doesn't mean we can't get rid of one or both of them," she added with a smile.

"Now that's what I like to hear," Lucifer said and glared at Sam and Ariel. "Do your job and Ariel's gone."

~*~

Dean watched the sky. All of last night meteors fell and they all landed in the same area. And one seemed to be leading them all. He'd only seen two angels that had that kind of light. Anna and Zachariah, and he wasn't to keen on seeing Zachariah anytime soon.

"Dean?" Jo asked and Dean grunted in response. "You know that angels are on the way right?"

"Yeah. I saw them coming. I also have a feeling that Zachariah's coming."

"Well that can only mean bad news," she said and shook her head. "I need to find another host."

"Why? Jo's in the best shape I've seen any hunter in."

"She's fighting against me. I need to find a human that hasn't been persuaded to evil."

"Alaska's you're best bet," Dean said and chuckled. He looked at Jo and saw a white light leave her body, disappearing in a flash. "I was joking!"

"Dean?" Jo asked and looked at him with a tired look. "Do you have any food?"

Dean laughed and took hold of Jo's arms. "Good to have you Jo."

"Why am I at Bobby's? I was in Wyoming last thing I remember."

"Yeah well... you were hi-jacked by an angel," he said and she scoffed at the idea. "Castiel just ditched your body and as far as I know Anna's here and just a little bit a go I watched a shit-load of 'em land."

"You're crazy!" she exclaimed and shook her head.

"Welcome to the hunter-angel base camp."

Jo stared at him with shock and felt her jaw drop. "Feed me and then you're going explain everything!" she yelled and stormed into the house.

Dean grinned his cocky grin and shook his head. "She is in for a big wake-up call," he said out loud and watched her slam the door. He turned back to the surrounding woods and saw a bright light penetrate the darkness. "The angels are coming."

He waited patiently, from the corner of his eye he saw other hunters join him on the porch. Anna came up to him and held onto his arm. She stared at the coming light and sighed.

"Is Dean Winchester here?" a male asked and both Dean and Anna looked at him.

"Stay here Anna," he whispered and walked out to meet the angel. "Who are you?"

The angel smiled and answered, "My name is Candid, and the others will introduce themselves later." The angel looked at the on lookers and said, "I see the lovely Anna, but where may I ask, is Castiel?"

"Um, hehe," Dean chuckled and said, "I think he went to Alaska or more north of that to find a new host that has not been tainted with evil, or something like that."

Candid nodded and looked at Dean. "My orders was to help you win this war. The last living arch-angel to see the face of our Father, gave us the orders to defeat as many demons while we are fighting, and if I may be so blunt, but the number of hunters you have seems to be more than enough."

"How do you plan on taking the whole legion of Hell and whatever monsters that Sam Haine has brought. All of these hunters are going to be fighting the monsters."

"And not a single demon? What good is that?"

"That's where you guys come in. All you have to do is touch them and the demon is dead. And that's it," Dean admitted and net Candid's gaze.

"Well, I see we've come to a problem. Lucifer needs to be destroyed, good and hard."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"With this," Candid said and another angel camp up. She smiled to Dean and held out her hands. A bright, white orb floated to Dean and he swatted at it. "You see Dean, you have powers yourself."

"You're a crazy bastard!"

"No need for such curses. These powers will let you become what you were destined for!"

Dean shook his head and backed away. The orb jumped playfully to him and he continued to back away. He tripped over a car bumper and the orb dover for him. A white light enveloped him and seemed to drive away all the darkness.

As the light diminished, the angels and watching hunters all saw Dean laying on the ground as if knocked out cold. "Dean!" Anna screamed and sprinted to him. She took his head into her lap and gently pat his face.

"Becky," Candid called and another angel came forth, she was small and looked like a young child.

She walked up to the unconscious Dean and knelt down. Becky's small hands laid on his chest and a low white color seeped into Dean's body. His chest raised with a heaving breath and Anna gasped.

"You had better wake up you little -" Anna growled, but Dean's hand touched her face. She stopped her tirade and sighed out a sob.

Dean sat up and cupped Anna's face. "You were saying?" he asked and kissed her.

Becky giggled and Dean looked at her. "I know you," he said and she nodded. "You're Castiel's little sister."

"Yup and I'm a healer. I can fix Sammy too!" she exclaimed and stood up.

"You can do that later Becky," Candid said and Dean looked at him and all the other angels.

"I know all of you," Dean gasped and stood up. Anna followed and sighed.

"What are his powers Candid?" she asked and looked at Candid with a hard and judging gaze.

"The same as an arch-angel."

"What have you done?" she asked quietly and looked at Candid with a murderous look.

~*~

Kali watched the angels converse with Dean and gasped at the white light that had enveloped Dean. "Attack when I give the signal," she said when a small angel woke Dean.

The signal was given and monsters of all kinds attacked. The moved sneakily, gaining ground. The angels looked at the monsters with disgust and raised their hands, destroying them all.

Kali fumed at the weak monsters that the demon Sam had given her. "When I get back I'm giving that demon a piece of my mind," she growled, disappearing.

~*~

Belle walked out just as the angels destroyed the small scale attack. "Damn demon," she hissed under her breath and watched Dean. His whole look just seemed different to her.

He looked at her and she gasped. He stiffened and he bolted after her. "Fuck!" she screamed and shed her skin, dropping pieces of her old flesh as she ran.

Her bones fell apart from the lack of muscle and skin. Before she could take another form, Dean came up and just looked at the disgusting heap. His eyes went blank for a second and then became lucid again. He raised his hand the shape shifters remains turned to ash.

"That's just weird," Dean mumbled and walked back.

~*~

"Oh my heavenly Father, I commend my soul to thee and in these dire times when Hell is loose, I beg of you to use me. My soul untainted and my heart pure, I willingly give my body to anyone of your angels that needs it," he said in his prayer. Levi was a devoted Christian and even in the cold and harsh winters of Alaska, he would pull himself out of bed to go to church. He was always the first one to pray and the last one to leave.

He had dreams of the Apocalypse running wild in the States below Alaska and for once he was glad they were dreams and he was so far away from all of that. "Better to be away from it all incase an angel does need me," he had always said. But he usually said it so then he didn't feel bad, but that lie he had said was what gave him a reason to go to confession.

Levi turned out his bed light and eased himself under his comforter. Sleep always came quick for him, and he was a very light sleeper, which he thanked his past for every day.

Two hours into his sleep the TV. came on, but not onto any channel, just white noise. He groaned getting out of bed, but he did anyways. Levi padded into the illuminated living room and turned off the TV. He turned around to leave and it came right back on.

Levi looked at the TV with curiosity and bent down next to it. The white noise seemed to be talking to him. "Do…. Not… Be…. Scared….." it seemed to say, but it was crackly and skipped like a broken record.

Levi backed away from the TV in a rush and the lights flashed on and off quickly. "What the –" he started and then a loud humming noise erupted. He covered his ears in vain, but the high-pitched white noise made him cry out in pain.

The noise stopped and he removed his hands from his ears. "What on earth was that?" he asked out loud and stood up. He walked to the door in the entry way and slid his feet into thick insulated boots, then grabbed a thick winter jacket. Levi flicked on the porch light and walked outside.

He looked up at the dark sky and sighed, his breath showed in the cold Alaskan air. "Must have been nothing," he said tiredly and turned to go back inside.

A white light up above him and he stopped. "God?" he asked and the white light got closer. He froze and his eyes and mouth became a glowing light. His body lifted up and with a quick flash there were black wings on his back.

"This is much more comfortable," he said out loud and looked at his hands, "and it looks so much like my first hose. This means that the angels will hopefully recognize me." His voice was now deep and much more daunting. "Now to get back."

~*~

Lucifer paced angrily. Kali had just returned and told him of the news o the attack. "The forces are much larger than I expected my Lord," she said with disgust .

"This isn't what I want to hear Kali," Lucifer yelled. "I want to know why Dean has his powers! I want to know what he can do! The more I know about the brat, the better chance I have of destroying the damn brothers and getting back into Heaven, destroying God!!" he threw Kali against a wall in rage.

"It's not my fault that the monsters and demons I was given were low lives with no training. If Sam had given me better forces, we would've lasted lover in battle!" Kali argued back and pushed Lucifer's force away. "Besides, Dean now has the powers of an arch angel. He's gonna die anyways and when he does, he'll be just like all the rest."

Lucifer looked at Kali with an interested look. "That's very interesting. Maybe this wasn't a pointless attack."

"I'd say. By the way, has Ariel said anything about her little shape shifter?"

"No. Should she?"

"She probably won't but Dean completely destroyed the shape shifter. There is no spy anymore. So she's probably hiding."

"That's the most interesting thing you've said all day."

"And we had a deal," Kali said and glared at Lucifer.

He nodded and said, "Yes we did. And it shall be granted."

Kali smiled and bowed quickly before disappearing. "This is a very interesting thing indeed," Lucifer said quietly and chuckled softly to himself.

~*~

Sam was nervous to be around Dean now. Even he could tell that Dean had powers and they literally scared him. And there were not many things that really scared Sam. He was even more nervous because of all the angels that were now training Dean. Which Sam hoped wouldn't be to kill him, because he was trying to use his powers without demon blood.

"Sam?" Jo asked and Sam turned to her. She was so much easier to talk to now that Castiel was no longer controlling her.

"Yeah Jo?" he responded and smiled slightly to her.

"Can you explain to me what's going on? Dean was supposed to, but he's busy with the angels."

Sam nodded and said, "You're gonna want to sit." Jo sat down on a foot stool and smiled to Sam. "Well we thought that killing Lilith was the only way to stop all the Seals from breaking and that was right, but what we didn't know that killing her was the last Seal."

"Wait, what's a Seal?" Jo asked.

"They're like locks. And there are a shit load of 'em. So basically when Lilith was going after all the Seals, she only needed to break 66 of them. Pain in the ass really."

"Okay, so what happened next?"

"Basically Lucifer got out of his prison and he possessed Dean. He released the entire legion of Hell and Dean got free of Lucifer and that's basically it."

"So was I really possessed by an angel?"

"Yeah. Castiel possessed you and I guess you were fighting tooth and nail to get rid of him. Must of really scared him to make him abandon your body and go find another host."

"That's what I do best," Jo said cheekily and saw a young female hunter look at Sam with almost a puppy dog look. "Ya know Sam," she whispered and he leaned in to hear her, "I don't exactly know why you fall for the bad chicks, but that hunter over there has been staring at you for the whole time we've been talking."

Sam looked at the hunter in Jo's little speech and saw the blush that covered her cheeks. He smiled and then looked back at Jo. "How do you chicks know this shit?" he asked and Jo giggled.

"Women's Intuition Sammy," she answered with a smile. "Go introduce yourself and just start a conversation. Who knows, things will probably go alright."

Sam glared at her and fumed. She chuckled and stood up, as she walked away, she ruffled his hair. "Hey!" he yelled in frustration and fixed his hair. He looked to the hunter and she smiled to him. "Um… Hi?" he said and waved to the hunter.

She smiled and replied, "Hello. I was wondering if you were ever going to say hi."

"Well," Sam chuckled, "I'm slightly clueless."

"I'm Merci," she said and took a seat on the foot stool that Jo had been sitting on.

~*~

Dean looked at Anna with a sad look. She was barely speaking to him and he wondered why, but Candid was making it hard to even talk to her now and the things that Candid said was nerve wracking, especially because they were about Anna. But even though Candid filled Dean's head with thoughts that he would never of thought of, he still looked at Anna with a longing look. He may have had sex with her when he was possessed by Lucifer, but he didn't remember it. He wanted to experience his angel food cake, as Uriel had put it before, again. He didn't exactly care for the other thoughts of the angels that had come to help them in the war.

Anna looked at Dean and saw the sad look, she tore her gaze away and tried to hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks. He walked over to her and sat down, ignoring every word that an angel had been saying to him. The angel watched him and blinked with an odd look. Its face then turned to disgust and it walked away, finding another angel to bother.

"Anna?" he asked and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. "I've heard of lots of things from the angels, but nothing from you."

"And do you want to know?" she asked with annoyance. "All the things that I did, apparently making a mockery of the angels. I'm sure you remember the conversation, but I enjoyed falling. At least until I hit the ground, but then I was put someplace safe."

"I sort of remember, but when I got these powers –"

"That will kill you!"

"I know. The angels have said that. But they also said I had a choice."

"To do what? To become an arch angel? To be able to keep your body for when you are sent on missions?"

"No. To become an arch angel, yes. But they also said that if I didn't want these powers for now, I had the choice."

"And once Lucifer is dead, will you keep them?" Dean looked at Anna and saw fear. "Because Dean, I can't go back."

Dean sighed and whispered, "Depends on if I die."

"What do you mean, "if you die"? You will not die!" she yelled at him and stood up. A couple of hunters looked at them and jumped at the outburst.

Dean looked at Anna and said, "Sit."

"No! I want the answer! Now!"

Dean stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a separate room. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She gasped and put her hand to his hair, pulling at the spiky bits to bring him closer. "Bastard," she whispered against his mouth and he grinned. He kissed her again and pushed off the jacket she had on. He moved his mouth to her neck and placed light and quick kisses along the curve of her neck and then pulled her shirt over her head.

She moaned in ecstasy and brought his head back to her's and kissed him. "Whatever you plan on doing Dean, continue," she whispered into his ear and Dean chuckled.

"I planned on it," he whispered back and continued to strip her, while she feebly worked on pulling off his flannel and he had to shrug it off and then he broke away, pulling off the white shirt he had on. Anna ran her hands over his chest and watched s each muscle had a reaction to her touch. "You drive me crazy," he said and pulled her to the couch in the room. "Thank God that Bobby has a lot of couches."

"Well last time you were coherent it was in the back of the Impala. And that was exciting," she said with a huge grin plastered onto her face and Dean grinned back, kissing her.

_I'm just glad that she doesn't realize what I'm doing._ Dean thought and finished stripping themselves of the clothing they had on. He placed himself over Anna's body and kissed her long and hard before entering her core.

~*~

Castiel landed in a high end clothing department store in New York City. He took his time walking around the department store and saw the labels on the clothing and quirked an eyebrow. He smiled slightly and said out loud, "Dean would be proud. Marc Jacobs."

He took a few pairs of everything and then tried them on, he didn't exactly want to go back to Bobby's with pajamas on. He cleared his throat as he put on the clothes that fit. He could feel the angels were already at the place and he could also feel his sister's grace and it was comforting. But he could also feel someone else's and it made him eager to get back. He hadn't seen her since before he had to come here and retrieve Dean from Hell.

He grabbed a large trench coat that was on a mannequin and then teleported back to Bobby's.

Castiel looked around and could sense the new power that had taken a hold of Dean. He stiffened at it and realized that it was the same power as the arch angels. He sighed at that and shook his head. Dean was going to die, it didn't matter what he did to kill Lucifer, Dean was going to die from using his powers period against Lucifer.

He walked to the house and saw an angel sitting on the porch steps, he recognized the grace and gasped. She looked at him and her eyes lit up. She giggled and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and almost toppling him over. "Cas!" she squealed and laughed into his shoulder. "Oh I missed you!"

"I missed you too Star," he said and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter to him. He looked into the windows of the house and closed his eyes, teleporting them into a vehicle. Cas's eyes glazed over when he looked at Star. She was smiling slightly and she picked herself up to kiss him. He took hold of her and kissed her hard back.

"Castiel," he moaned against his mouth and painfully pushed off his trench coat, then the blazer that was on underneath the coat. "You wear too much."

Cas smiled, unzipping the back to her dress. "And you wear too little," he teased back and sat themselves up, unbuttoning his shirt and she untucked it so then she could run her hands across his body.

"This is a newer body," she said and looked at him with a curious look.

"The body I had wasn't what I was used to, and I went to find a body that was not tainted with evil."

"Where did you find him?"

"In Alaska," Cas answered and cupped her face, pushing her hair behind her ear. "You're lovely Starlita."

Star glared at him and then smirked. She took him back into the kiss and then turned him onto his back, with her straddling him. Cas pursed his lips at the position switch and brought her head down to his, kissing her and pushing her dress off completely. She pushed the shirt off of his shoulder and he carefully maneuvered his arms out of the sleeves, then her hands traveled down his firm stomach and to the button of his pants. "Silly Castiel," she teased and kissed his chest. "Do you knw how much I've missed you? It's been lonely."

Castiel smiled and said, "You must of really missed me, because…"

"Shush! You talk too much too!" she scolded and pulled his pants and boxers down. Castiel kicked over his remaining clothes and turned Star onto her back.

"I'm not going to be on bottom."

"Jerk," she said and raised her legs to wrap around her waist.

~*~

Merci watched Sam sleep. He had been reading something in a huge book and fell asleep while in the middle. He had fought sleep so hard. She just watched him, and she didn't exactly have anything else to do. She had vampires to kill and other revenants, that was easy stuff. She just hoped that she and the other hunters wouldn't fail in this battle coming up.

Sam's lips moved as if he was going to say something and Merci trained her ear to him, listening to him. He started to speak a sort of gibberish language and then she realized that he was reciting an exorcism. She sighed and put her hand on his arm. He stopped and his eyes flickered open. She smiled and sighed.

"Who did you think it was?" she asked and tried to put on a smile, but it hurt.

"No one. I was just having a nightmare," Sam said and sat up, his back popping from the move. "You'd think I would learn to not sleep like that."

"You were chanting an exorcism. I didn't recognize it."

"I was?" he asked and licked his lips nervously.

"Yeah and it sounded like you were in pain."

"You have no idea," he said and ran is hands over his face.

"What was it?" she asked and watched his face, he seemed to be fighting whether or not to tell her.

"It was when my mother was killed. I was there, but I was invisible to them. Azazel was over my crib and my mother came in. I started to chant an exorcism, but it didn't make a difference. I just wish I could change everything, but I can't."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault that it happened to me."

"Because anyone could of killed Azazel, but no one did."

"No one was after the bastard. It's not your fault."

Merci sighed and shook her head. "You know what, you don't want my attention and I've known it since Jo said something, but at least you could try."

Sam's brows drew together and Merci scoffed. "I'm not stupid Sam. I heard Jo and you do fall for the wrong girls. I thought you would make the right choice this time, but I guess not."

Sam watched as Merci walked away from him and the thought ran across his mind that he wasn't even giving her a chance. He stood up from his seat and silently followed her out of the room and to the back door porch. She leaned on the fence with her fore arms and shook her head. "Men are stupid. And it doesn't even help that I can probably kick his ass."

"You wanna take that bet?" Sam asked and Merci gasped, turning to hi.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Her composer came back with a flare and she scoffed. "Yeah I do. How many times have you been kicked in the nuts?" Sam's face blushed and Merci smiled. "That's what I thought. I may play the damsel in distress, but that's only to get the bad guy."

Sam narrowed his gaze and she shook her head. "You are just as stupid as every other guy in the world," she said and threw her arms up. "I don't know why I thought…" she trailed off and stormed down the steps to the back yard.

Sam watched her and tried to finish her thoughts in his head. He gasped silently when he realized what she was feeling. He jumped down the steps and ran up to her, grabbing her arm and she raised her free hand and punched him in the face. He let her go and blinked his eyes to shake out the stars that came into view. "I'm sorry," Sam said and Merci scoffed.

"I really doubt you are. And I'm guessing you might be smarter than others, but you're still stupid," she scolded and turned to walk to her car.

Sam took hold of both of her arms and turned her to face him. She glared at him and put her head back to give him a Glasgow Kiss and he put his hand to her hair, bringing his mouth to hers. She gasped at the invasion and then relaxed. "You're a stupid man," she growled out and then whispered, "but I'm okay with that."

Sam smiled against her mouth and kissed her again.

* * *

**Risen Angel: Alright... characters that are featured in this fanfiction from here on out.**

**C H A R A C T E R S**

**Kali - Lisa or ~Nekolai on devART**

**Becky - Becca or ~GurlzRul on devART**

**Merci - Merci or ~JaredandJensenlover on devART**

**Starlita - My mother **


	4. Running With the Devil

**Risen Angel: Alright. This chapter is the last one until the big climax. Which means that this story is almost done, which is really sad for me, because this has been an amazing adventure. I've learned that I can write witty talk for Dean and I even made someone think that the Devil was hot! I'd definitely say that it has definitely been a good time, no doubt about that. Anyways, on to the chapter, hope it's up to par.**

Running With the Devil

Dean sat in front of the few angels that he would actually listen to. Candid was among them and the angel was explaining to Dean how he would use his powers to vanquish Lucifer. Candid kept dodging around the subject of Sam and Dean was getting annoyed with it.

Castiel was in the room with him and the other angels and Dean tried to avoid eye contact with the befriended angel, because he had learned that Castiel could sometimes read his thoughts. "Dean, do you understand?" Candid said and snapped Dean out of his slight day dream.

"Yeah, I get it. You need me to use whatever juice I have left of my powers to kill Lucifer. I understand. But how am I supposed to do that, when the juice to my powers goes down when I use them? It's not like any of you are willing to go and battle Lucifer with me," Dean snapped back and stood up. "I know you don't like the idea, and I know that Cas cleaned Sam of the demon blood inside of him, but right now, Sam is the only other person I can think of who will battle Lucifer with me."

Candid looked at the other angels and licked his lips. "We have been meaning to tell you Dean…"

"Tell me what?"

"Sam's powers will be the main reason how you will be able to vanquish Lucifer," Becky said and smiled slightly to Dean.

"What? I thought that the only way to kill Lucifer was with angel juice?"

"Candid has been filling you're head with junk," Becky snapped and glared at Candid. "Lucifer may be the Devil according to the people in this world, but you must remember that he is also an angel." Dean looked at her with an unsure look and she sighed. "Lucifer is the very source of demon powers, but he is also an angel. He is mainly angel and just because he's a fallen angel, it does not make him any different than any of us."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the only way to kill Lucifer is if Sam exorcises and kills the demon half of Lucifer and that will drain him completely, erasing all sight of the demon blood inside of him, but the demon side of Lucifer will be gone. When Sam is done with that, you take over, Lucifer will be weakened from that and he will be easier to kill with your powers."

"Alright, so then why were Sam's powers taken away?"

Cas licked his lips in a nervous manner and took a deep breath. "Cas knows," Becky said and then she added, "But he meant well. Don't worry about it Dean, I said I could fix Sam!" She put on a bright smile and giggled.

Cas whistled out his sigh and closed his eyes. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is just getting way to confusing," he whispered under his breath and then caught sight of Anna walking down the hall. He looked at her and saw the orb in her abdomen area. "Thank God."

Cas looked at Anna as well and saw the orb as well. He looked at Dean with a shocked look. Dean turned to Castiel and saw the look and licked his lips nervously. "Don't judge me Cas," he said and bowed his head.

"I understand," the angel said and looked at Candid. Castiel bit his tongue from the words that were on the tip of it and he longed so much to just bitch Candid out.

Becky looked around and then started to jump in place. "Hey Dean, why don't you go and get Sammy, cause then I can fix him!"

Dean jumped at the outburst and nodded. "I'll be back."

~*~

Lucifer hunched over at the argument that was going on below him. Kali was sitting next to him silently and she was just as annoyed with the fighting that Sam Haine kept doing with all the other demon generals. Ariel was out of the way and that meant that Kali was in the high spot for advice for Lucifer.

Lucifer looked at Kali and she rolled her eyes at Sam. "This is getting annoying. He may supply us with the monsters that inhabit this earth, but it's getting to his head," she whispered harshly under her breath and Lucifer gazed at Sam. The demon was giving unneeded threats so then the demons he was yelling at would bring him more people. Kali looked at Lucifer and pleaded, "Shut him up."

"With pleasure," Lucifer said and stood up. A few of the higher up demons below noticed, but Sam continued on his rant. Lucifer stepped from his throne and landed on his feet softly. Lucifer watched Sam with a quizzical eye as the demon continued on his rant and as demons back away.

"You low life demons are a bunch of pussies! All talk and no balls!" Sam yelled out and Lucifer cleared his throat.

"You were saying Sam?" Lucifer said and Sam stiffened. Sam slowly turned around and feared the look that Lucifer was giving him. Lucifer took Sam by the scruff of his neck and growled, "Do you realize that you are threatening the generals of my army? And do you realize that when you threaten my generals, you also are threatening me?"

Sam gulped and backed away. "For one with such big words, you sure are scared. Are you sure you're not just trying to be intimidating?"

"I'm sure."

"Then why would you threaten my generals?" Lucifer asked and just stared at Sam.

Sam's resolve seemed to just degenerate from there. He couldn't come up with a come back and bowed his head. "Do you understand that I have put up with your words of hatred to my generals, because I know that you supply us with monsters in our army. If I know that, then you should have no reason to threaten them!"

Sam shook with fear and Lucifer grinned. "The almighty demon of Halloween is surrendering! Someone write it down!!"

Kali chuckled and shook her head. With the way that things were turning out with the leadership issues that were going on, the Winchesters might just beat them. And that meant for her that she was going to want to switch sides. The biggest betrayal and if she did switch sides before Lucifer and Dean fought, then that meant that she could tell Dean all of Lucifer's weaknesses. She smiled at her inner thoughts and then put her attention back to the argument below her.

Lucifer could read her thoughts like a book. She put the betrayal in the back of her mind and put major blocks all around it. She narrowed her gaze at Lucifer and tried to picture what he could be thinking.

~*~

Sam looked at the little angel with an unsure look. "Don't worry Sam, I won't hurt you. And you've gotta remember that you will have that rush from the demon blood coming back," Becky said with a smile. "It's gonna feel like a high and you're gonna want more, like any other addict would. But you can't use you're powers until the big fight, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand. What happens when I use my powers against Lucifer?"

"Don't worry about that," Becky said and looked at Dean. She smiled brightly and raised her hands to Sam, standing on her tip toes to reach his chest and then the white light that came off of her hands turned black, and it spread all throughout Sam. Dean watched and could almost feel the demonic blood taking its hold on Sam.

Becky backed away from Sam and smiled up at him. Dean looked at Sam's eyes and saw the bright yellow look to them. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Becky. "When he exorcises Lucifer, it'll all go away?" he asked, unsure of this.

"Yup! No more demon blood in him after Lucifer's demon half is destroyed!" she said and giggled. "I can't wait! Oh Cas are you gonna tell them?!"

Dean looked at Castiel and gave him a curious look. "Tell us what?"

"Yes, Becky I am," Castiel said to Becky and then looked at Dean. "You mentioned that none of the angels were very willing to go into battle with you against Lucifer. Well, I am coming with you."

"Why?"

"Because like you said earlier that when you use any of your powers, the angel juice as you put it, goes down. You're going to need all of the juice you have to kill Lucifer. I intend to come as back up."

"Only you will come?"

"While Sam is exorcising Lucifer, I plan on holding him down while Sam goes on with the exorcism."

"Sounds like a fair trade. You gonna do the same when I get to my job?"

"I plan on it," Cas said and looked at Sam who seemed a bit dazed. "You should explain everything to Sam, so then he understands what we plan on doing for this big and hopefully last battle."

Dean looked at Sam and saw that the yellow tint to his eye was gone. "I understand." Dean looked back at Castiel and said, "I want to speak to Castiel alone. No eavesdropping you annoying angles!"

The angels rolled their eyes disappeared; Becky left last and gave Castiel a hug before disappearing. Sam looked a little dazed still and Dean turned to Castiel. "What happens to my powers once Lucifer is dead?" he asked and stared at Castiel.

Castiel stared back at Dean and his eyes showed no emotion. "Castiel… tell me what happens to my powers," Dean said and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Fear took over the look in his eyes and Dean took a small step back. Castiel opened his mouth to say what he was thinking and then closed it. He looked to the door and saw Anna being over shadowed by Candid. Dean looked and glared at the male angel. "I said to leave Candid," Dean growled and narrowed his gaze even further.

"I just came to drop off a visitor."

"She can come whenever. She doesn't need an escort."

"Oh, but she does. I'm sure you know why Dean."

"Keep your mouth shut. Especially if you know what is good for you!" Dean yelled and Anna jumped. She walked into the room and took hold of his hands. He continued to glare at Candid.

"I'm sure Anna knows. But I'll leave," Candid said with a grin and flashed away.

Dean looked back to Castiel and said, "Please continue."

"Dean what was Castiel going to tell you?"

Dean looked at Anna and said, "I was going to ask him –"

"What would happen to his powers," Castiel finished and put on a fake smile. "Sam has his powers back and when Sam gets rid of the demon half of Lucifer, all of his demon powers will disappear for good. Dean's wondering if what he kills Lucifer, if that means his powers will go away for good."

"And will they?" Anna asked and stared at Castiel with a narrowed gaze.

"They should. But it also depends on how much of the angel powers he uses."

"And if he uses all of them?"

"They should go away."

"And if I don't use all of them?" Dean asked and felt Anna's hands squeeze his own.

"You don't know Anna?"

"I'm out of the loop. Remember Castiel?"

"That's right," Castiel licked his lips and furrowed his brow. "Anyways, if Dean doesn't use all of his powers then he'll more than likely die and become an arch angel."

"Then Castiel, once you realize that Lucifer will die, you release him and let me take control," Dean said and pointed a forceful finger at him. "I will use whatever power I have left to get rid of my powers."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want to stay here," Dean yelled. "I don't want to be an angel! I didn't ask for it!"

"No one asks for it! And it's an honor to be an angel after being a human!"

"Why?! So then I can be a soulless creature who takes orders from a Father that no one has ever seen! I don't want to be an angel! I don't want to die!"

Sam looked at them and blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked and the three looked at him.

"Go back to being delirious!" Dean snapped and crossed his arms, making Anna release his hands.

"No!" Sam yelled back. "I've been no where near the truth in a long time Dean! I need to know what's going on."

"You will later. I'm not in the mood to talk."

Sam glared at Dean and Dean met the glare. With the way the light looked on Sam's eyes, you could almost see the yellow again.

~*~

Sam sat down with a huff, mainly because it hadn't been more than two hours since he got his powers back and already Dean was at his throat. "I'm not going to fight you Dean!" Sam yelled and hunched over with a sigh. "You have yet to even tell me the plan!"

Dean looked at his brother and saw the desperation in Sam. The guy just wanted to make amends. Was that such a bad thing and it's not like he asked for these powers. "I get it," Dean said and sat on a chair across from Sam.

"I already said – wait? You aren't going to fight me?" Sam asked confused and gave Dean his puppy dog confused look.

"I'm not going to argue. I don't even know why we're arguing. It doesn't make any sense."

Sam scoffed slightly and said, "You wrapped it up all nice."

"That's what I do Sammy. Anyways, the big plan," Dean started and leaned forward onto his elbows, the joints resting on his knees.

"Yeah, I get the whole hunters versus monsters thing, but what I don't get is why the hunters have to go back?"

"Let me explain," Dean started and clasped his hands together. "What I remember and what the angels have come up with is that Lucifer is going to send the monsters out first and that is what the hunters are going to fight. I'm also sure that there will be casualties and if so, the remaining hunters will take the wounded and dead back here and then the angels will take over.

"Once the monsters are all gone, Lucifer will then send the demons and you've seen what Castiel has done to a few demons. With just one touch the demon dies. Imagine the amount of raw power that all the angels here have, and then put that against the demons. There isn't much of a battle!"

"Alright," Sam interrupted and Dean stopped, waiting for Sam to continue. "I get the hunter's and angel's battles, but what about us? What about when we fight Lucifer?"

"I'm getting to that," Dean answered and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sam I need to tell you something, but when I do, you have to promise to go through with the final battle."

"Of course Dean," Sam replied and looked curiously at his brother. "The bastard is gonna die, no matter what!"

"A few nights ago, I had sex with Anna –"

"Dean! Not something I want to talk about1 I've seen you in the act!"

"It has nothing to do with that!" Dean yelled and blushed. "It has to do with the baby."

"What?!" Sam demanded and his jaw dropped. "But you can't stand kids and you've practically sworn against it!"

"Will you just shut it already?!" Dean yelled and Sam saw tears in his eyes. "I know I'm not a fan of kids. Hell, I think they're all possessed. But Candid and even little Becky said that a way for Anna to still feel connected with me if I do become an angel was to get her pregnant. And she would know it was mine!"

"Alright, I get the baby part, but what does it have to do with me?"

"If I become an angel, I need you to watch over Anna for me. Tell her I said it."

Sam watched as a tear slid out of Dean's eye. He didn't even raise his hand to wipe it away. Dean was really broken up about this.

"Of course," Sam said and saw Dean sigh. "Does she know?"

"No and don't let her know until after the battle. Candid almost ruined it."

"I'm really not a fan of that angel Dean. He's seemed to cause more trouble than good since he's shown up."

Dean scoffed slightly and shook his head. "You have no idea. Just, please keep this a secret. You and Cas are the only one's I can really trust."

"Yeah," Sam said and nodded. "Not to be all mushy, but you can always tell me anything."

Dean nodded and sniffed. "To our battle, Castiel is going to come with us to hold back Lucifer so then you can exorcise and kill the demon half of Lucifer. Think you can do it?"

"Hell yeah," Sam exclaimed. "No demons here that I can snuff out, so I'll have plenty of juice. It should be fun. Alistair was my first one."

"I noticed. When Lucifer's demon side is killed, according to Becky, your powers will fizzle out completely. No more psychic powers or anything."

"Sounds fair. I don't plan on hunting again after this."

Dean smirked and gloomily said, "Castiel will release Lucifer and then I'm going to try and use all of my angelic powers while I finish him off. I don't know how strong he is, but I will finish him off. One way or another."

"Don't worry Dean," Sam said with a winning smirk, "if the angel's method to killing another angel doesn't work, we always got the Colt."

Dean smirked back at Sam and said, "If things go like I'm sure they will, I want you to make sure we have the Colt with us. Have a few rounds in it."

"We'll have to make some, running low last time I checked."

"Then that's what we'll work on for the next few days. Battle won't start until then. The arch angel that protects Chuck said that the last vision Chuck had was when the battle would begin."

"And that is?"

"On the night of the new moon," Dean answered. "Apparently Chuck hasn't been sleeping because of all the visions. I hope that when this is over, Chuck has better days."

"He's definitely had a rough ride through this."

Dean smiled slightly and looked out the window. There were only four days left.

~*~

Kali smirked as she watched Sam shudder in fear every time someone mentioned Lucifer's name. Lucifer had yet to tell her what he had threatened Sam with, but embarrassing him in front of all the generals didn't just do it, at least according to Lucifer. When she asked Lucifer what had happened he said, "You'll find out on the night of the new moon."

She was curious as to what was going on, but she had other plans. It had been six days since the night Sam was embarrassed and it was now the night of the new moon. The sun had yet to set and Lucifer was becoming more and more anxious. It was like he was expecting the Winchesters to come and beat him to a pulp.

Kali sighed and walked over to a window. If only she could say something, even to one of the generals, but she knew the consequence. And she knew she couldn't risk anything until she knew what side was going to win, no matter what. She had her hopes for her own army, but the Winchesters were proving to be more than slightly hopeful for her. She didn't want to die and even though the Winchesters would probably kill her on sight, they wouldn't really kill her.

She couldn't say a thing to anyone and the pressure of the war was getting to her. As soon as she realized that the Winchesters were going to win, she would reveal her plan. "That's a good idea," she whispered and looked down at the ground. All the monsters were forming around Sam and were receiving their orders. She smirked and said, "Maybe that's Sam's punishment. I doubt it though."

She looked away from the formation and to another grouping and she could feel the dark power just radiating off of them, the demon half of the army. They were the last defense if the monsters were killed. She sighed and licked her lips. It had been a few hours since Lucifer had wanted anything and knowing him, he would want something before the big fight.

She teleported into the room that Lucifer was using and saw him sitting on the still unused bed. He was sitting hunched over and was gasping for breath, as if he couldn't breath.

"Lucifer?" she asked and his breath hitched. His breathing continued as normal and Kali walked over to him. "Are you alright?"

"It's time," he said and stood up. "Go to Sam and give him the orders to attack."

"Yes my Lord," she said with a bow and teleported to the ground.

Lucifer grunted as he tried to gather his thoughts. "It's now or never," he growled out and teleported into the main room of the building they used. "Now just to wait."

~*~

The hunters were tense and the evening air was heavy. Angels were on the roof of the old house and watched with a keen eye for the attack to start. The sun was just about to set and there was no sight of the moon. Stars formed high above in the sky and the angels knew that there left behind brothers and sisters were watching them, reporting every action to their Father.

Sam was nervous, but he also knew that everyone was nervous when it came down to the final fight. He listened to the twittering of the angels on the roof and heard the nervousness come from them. They were probably more nervous than the hunters. They were at least silent, but then again, who wasn't quiet?

Sam looked to Dean who was glancing at Anna every few seconds. They had gotten into a fight about whether or not she was going to fight and Dean basically lost. He was probably more nervous than any of the other angels put together. He could lose his last connection to earth.

Castiel came up to the two and said, "It's time. There is movement in the woods and that means that they are coming."

Dean sighed and shuddered. "Did you tell the other hunters?" he asked and hid his face in his hands.

"Yes. They are all moving to be ready for when they attack."

"That's good," Dean sighed and felt Castiel put his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine Dean," Castiel said and Dean looked up at him. "And if you don't use all of your powers, I'll be sure to watch out for anyone you want."

A single tear slid out of Dean's eye and nodded. "Thank you Cas. You have no idea how much that means to me right now," Dean said and looked to Anna. The little glowing orb in her stomach was just as bright as the last time that he saw her. Dean shuddered and hid his face again.

Castiel looked at Anna and she bowed her head. Castiel then looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "God give us strength."

Dean nodded as Sam and Anna looked at Castiel. Dean rubbed his hand over his face and stood up. He walked over to Anna and took hold of her hands. She smiled at him and he cupped her face. His hands cradled her face and she smiled slightly to him. He kissed her and fought to not cry. "You'll beat him Dean," she whispered and then pulled him into a hug. He hid his face in her shoulder and held onto her for dear life.

"I'm begging you to stay," he pleaded and Anna closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm going to fight. It doesn't matter what you say," she whispered and put her and to his head. She put her head to his neck and took a long breath of his scent. "I love you," she whispered softly and Dean stiffened.


	5. Holy Diver

**Risen Angel: Alright… to the biggest and hardest chapter. All those chapters and parts have been leading up to this. The climax… There will be a few chapters until the biggest and most important fight, but these few chapters will hopefully make the suspense way more suspenseful. There might not be updates every once in awhile, because I want these upcoming chapters to be my finest work.**

C.P.: I know I've been quiet almost the entire time, but good God!!! Will you just get on with it!?

Risen Angel: Supernatural fans that read my story… Meet C.P. he's my muse and he's a jerk.

C.P.: Nice to meet ya! Now please start typing!!

Holy Diver 

The loud and echoing growls of the monsters and creatures in the woods reached the eager ears of the hunters. Each of the hunters stiffened as the growling grew louder and they looked up at the roof of the house they had come out of to see that the angels were still there, watching, waiting. The hunters looked back out to the woods and saw the gleaming eyes of each monster that they were going to kill.

Vampires leaped forward and landed in a hunch, loud hisses and growls coming towards the hunters. Hunters that were in charge of the vampires ran forward, taking their weapon of choice to behead the vampires, while the other creatures started to come forward. Were-wolves came up along with every other creature. The hunters that were responsible for those monsters ran up, doing the same as the other Hunters, beheading each monster they came into contact with, with the weapon of their choice.

Heads of the creatures began to roll as the hunters sliced through their opponents. An unholy roar filled the air and the hunters froze, as did the monsters. Jo ran up to Merci and pulled her away before the other hunters noticed. "This one is you and me," Jo yelled and the biggest monster that any of the hunters ever saw came up.

"Holy shit!" Merci cried out and pulled out her gun. "Jo are you crazy?" she asked and ran with Jo.

Jo smiled and said, "What a way to go." She ran up to the monster and shot the foot; the huge creature screamed in anger and lifted its foot to smash Jo. Jo dodged the step and continued to fire. Merci watched and Jo motioned for her to climb a tree.

Merci did run up to one of the largest trees and Jo yelled from the ground, "Get on his head!"

Merci carefully crawled out to the edge of the branch and sat there for a second. The huge monster was too preoccupied to even realize that she was up there and he would probably not even notice that she was on his back, crawling on him. Merci took a deep breath and put her gun back in its holster. She gathered what reserve she had left and took the leap. She landed on its back and grabbed hold of one of the huge spikes that protruded from its scaly back.

Merci cringed at the feel of the slime coming off of the body and gripped onto the spike for dear life. She reached carefully down to her boot and pulled out a knife that had saved her life on more than one occasion. She stabbed it into the monsters back and black blood oozed out. She cringed and blanched at the sight of the abnormal blood.

Jo looked around the monster from her view point and didn't see Merci yet. She continued to dodge the feet of the monster and when it reared up to step on her again, she finally saw Merci. Jo smiled and sprinted to the back side of the monster, grabbing hold of the tail and taking a machete from her back to cut the tail off.

Any kind of distraction would mean that Merci could get up faster. Jo grabbed onto one of the back heel spikes of the monster and stabbed the machete into the foot leaving it there before the monster took a step forward.

Jo jumped off and rolled onto the ground to soften her fall. She look up and saw that Merci was gaining ground on the huge back. "You're almost there Merci!" Jo yelled up and the monster stepped and roared in pain. The machete was forced into the tender tendons of the monster's foot and the huge limb became almost useless. Jo stood up and brushed off some of the dirt from her body.

She panted catching her breath and had to cover her ears as the monster continued to roar in pain. She wondered how Merci was able to keep her hold on the monster even though she was probably closest to the monster's vocal chords. Jo looked to the other hunters and saw that they were trying their hardest to continue beheading all the monsters they had to handled, even though the roar was overwhelming.

The monster turned to her and Jo gasped. Jo sprinted into the woods and used it to gain ground, although the monster was gaining the ground just as easily as Jo was getting away. Jo took her gun and fired it at the monster's head. It hit in the nose of the monster and it started to spurt out the unnatural blood.

Merci held on for dear life as the monster started to sprint into the forest and she held back her scream of fear as the monster stopped. Merci held back her screams as she continued to climb up the creatures back. She was almost there and she could also see the huge horns on the monster's head, careening back and forward again, creating a giant loop.

Merci continued to climb higher and although she became covered in the oozing black blood, she couldn't stop. She took a breath before grabbing onto the horn that was above her. She put her knife back into her boot sheath and held onto the horn for dear life.

Jo saw Merci reach the top of the head and hold onto the horn. She took a deep breath to gain back the air that she had lost running from the monster and sprinted under the monster, back into the open. Jo ran into the aisle of cars that filled the front yard and the monster came after her.

Merci took short and sharp breaths through her teeth and closed her eyes as she was jostled around in an attempt to get the monster back out into the open. Hunters were watching since most of them had gotten rid of the monsters they were told to attack and were in awe.

Jo stopped and yelled, "Merci! Stab him in the eyes! Make him blind!!"

Merci opened her eyes and looked down at Jo with anger. Merci fumed and took a calming breath. She inched her way forward on the horn and swung up onto the top of the thick bone. She pulled herself forward and saw that the monster's eyes were filled with normal looking blood, making him look twice as monstrous up close. Merci whimpered and her lip quivered.

She looked at the side of the head of the monster and saw that it didn't have ears. "Jo!" Merci yelled and waved to Jo. "It doesn't have ears!!"

Jo's eyes lit up and she ran to a car, pulling out a huge gun. "I'll get him to fall!" Jo yelled back and put two clips of bullets into the huge gun. She aimed it at the knees of the monster and fired. The repetitive gun fire pierced the skin at the knees and busted itself into the bone, shattering the bone of the knee.

The monster roared once more and fell to one knee, but then stood back up. Jo panted with a huge smile on her face and loaded the gun once more. She aimed at the other knee and fired, doing the same. The monster fell to the ground and Merci screamed in fear. She held on for her life as the monster fell to its knees, making the earth rumble.

Merci opened her eyes once she couldn't feel the air going through her hair. She continued to hold onto the horn and then took out a gun. She went out as far as she could on the horn of the monster and fired at the monster's eye. It roared in anger and swatted at its eyes. The huge claws on the monster stabbed itself in the eyes and the blood in the each of the eyes poured out.

The monster fell forward and Merci rolled onto the ground, a few rocks digging themselves into her skin. She hissed from the fall and pushed herself up. "You finish it off!" Merci yelled at Jo and rolled onto her back, tears rolling out of her eyes. "I've been tormented enough!"

Jo smiled and cocked the huge gun she had. She aimed it at the monster's head and fired at it rapidly, not stopping until the bullets ran out. Once the gun was out of bullets, Jo dropped the gun and sat down, laying back and taking deep breaths. She started to laugh at the outcome and Merci sat up. "Are you insane?!"

"Two chicks just beat up a gigantic monster," Jo said and started to laugh until her sides hurt.

Merci started to giggle and laid back onto her back, holding her sides from laughing.

A male voice cleared his throat and the two looked up and continued to laugh. "Where have you been Candid?!" Jo laughed out and started to cry from laughing.

"Just coming to finish off this monster," he said and Jo scoffed.

"Bullshit! In case if you were off offing yourself, Merci and I just totally took down that fucker!" Jo yelled stood up.

"Yes, but the form you killed just revealed the demon inside it. No mortal weapon can kill that demon," he said and walked over to the huge hide of the monster. He raised his hand and a white light came from his hand. The monster's hide disappeared and revealed the giant man that Sam Haine had possessed.

Jo gasped and pointed a finger at him. "You!" she started, but Merci took her hand.

"We did enough. Just let Candid kill the bastard," Merci said and smiled. Jo nodded and sighed. They turned and walked back toward the house.

Candid smiled as the body Sam Haine had possessed lifted itself into the air, a white light erupting from its mouth and eyes. As the demon died, as did all the monsters that were still left. The hunters that were still battling cheered and then saw the forms of humans coming. "RUN!"

~*~

The angels jumped from the roof and landed in formation on the ground. All of their faces were somber and ready to fight. They looked at the hunters scampering back to the safety of the angels and the angels started to march forward.

Demons from the woods screamed and started to mutter the chants that could send an angel back into Heaven. The angels raised their hands and the mutterings stopped. The angels smirked and the demons ran forward, pushing all of their demonic forces against the angels.

The angels waved their hands and a shield was brought up, destroying the demonic soul completely inside each human that came into contact with it. The demons stopped charging and slowly started to retreat. Angels started their own chants and the demons could do nothing to stop the exorcisms that ripped the blackened souls out of their hosts and completely destroyed.

The weaker demons were destroyed and the stronger, much older demons stood tall. They glared at the angels and backed away. As the demons backed away, the way was cleared for the hunters to go and gather the bodies they were forced to leave behind.

Becky stayed behind to heal any humans that were still breathing and slowly became overwhelmed with the amount of hurt humans. She stared at the mutilation that had come to her and she started to cry.

Another angel came up to her and whispered, "You've done enough Becky. Go on inside and let the others know that they can start on their way to get Lucifer."

Becky wiped away the tears and sniffed. "Okay," she replied and stood up, as the angel in question took her place with the healings. It was hard seeing all the blood that people give out when there is a wound. It made some of the healing angels cringe in disgust and other just down right cry.

The ones that only cringe are kept for only the weaker healings, but the ones that cry they usually are given the harder ones. Not because they cry, but because they put all their powers into the healing to try and make the wounded forget their wounds, but no amount of angelic power could ever make a person forget that kind of pain.

Becky trudged inside and walked into the living room like a zombie. Castiel walked up to her and bent down to her level, pushing her hair behind her ears. She sniffed and looked at Castiel. "Becky," he whispered and she started to cry again. Castiel took her into his arms and hugged her. "I thought you said that you would stop healing the more terrible wounds?"

"But no one else would do them!" she sobbed out and cried into Castiel's shoulder.

Sam looked at the little angel and felt pity for her. She was the only healing angel that he had seen and she was so adorable, just the thought of her seeing to all the wounded or dead made his heart throb.

Dean and Anna had gotten into another argument while the hunters were fighting and it made it to where Anna finally said that she wouldn't fight with the other angels, but she wasn't going to leave his side. It wasn't what Dean exactly wanted, but at least he knew that she was safe, because he could keep an eye on her.

All that they knew was that the angels were fighting now and that meant that they would soon have to go and give Lucifer a little visit. Dean came back into the room with Anna by his side and she had a somber look on her face. Sam looked at them as they came in and nodded.

"It must be time soon," Dean said and took a deep breath.

"Don't be getting cold feet now," Becky said and pointed her finger at him. "The hunters have done their part and now the angels are doing theirs! If you don't even try to go and kill Lucifer I'll… I'll hate you!"

Dean flinched at her tirade and took a step back slightly.

"Now Becky," Castiel said and took gentle hands and put them on her shoulders. She looked at him and dropped her arm. "We'll be going soon. I want you to go to the still living hunters and tell them that we have gone. But you can't tell them, until we have officially left. Do you understand?"

"Yes Castiel," she said and bowed her head. "But you all gotta promise that you'll come back!"

Dean nodded and smiled to her. "Don't worry little Becky," he said and put on the brightest smile he could muster. "We'll all be back!"

Becky looked at him with a quizzical look and Dean thought that she could almost sense the doubt inside of him. She smiled back to him though, so he didn't worry about it anymore and she ran up to him, hugging him around the waist and muttering something under her breath.

Dean looked at her and bent down to her level. "What?"

"Nothing," she answered and smiled back to him. "Now go and kick Lucifer's ass!"

Dean nodded once and stood back up. He looked to Anna and took her hand. Sam and Castiel came over to them and they formed a circle. Becky backed away to watch and her eyes lit up slightly as a white light formed around the four. She smiled as they disappeared and the white light vanished with a bright flash. "Go and get him boys."

~*~

Lucifer jumped at the sound of angel wings beating in the air. He turned to the sound and saw four people that he didn't exactly have the pleasure of seeing. He growled from his throat and threw a wave of his powers at the four. Anna glared at him and waved her own hand, knocking away the power.

"You wench!" Lucifer yelled and clenched both of his hands together. "Kali!"

A woman appeared next to Lucifer and she gasped. She started to chuckle and then she broke out laughing. "Oh God this is good!" she chuckled out and bent over from laughing.

"What could possibly be funny?!" Lucifer yelled and pushed his powers to wrap around her neck, lifting her off of the ground.

"This is, you paranoid demon!" Kali yelled out and slipped out of grip. "I was waiting for the right time to finally reveal my plan!"

"And what on earth could that possibly be Kali?" Lucifer asked and glared at her.

"Don't you get it Lucifer? Your little monsters have lost and so have your demons! You're the last shot and those boys haven't been wasted in battle. I'm not on your side anymore!" Kali yelled and looked at the Winchesters. "I'd rather be on the winning side than ever be dead!"

"You bitch!" Lucifer yelled and the four that had entered jumped in fear. Lucifer threw all of his power onto Kali and forced the demon out of her, killing the human she had possessed. He twisted his hands and tore the demon apart, killing the dark and twisted soul that had once been alive. "Now onto the people I need to kill," he growled and turned to the Winchesters and the two angels next to them. "It'll be a cold day in Hell when I die."

"Then you had better get used to the cold!" Dean yelled and glared at Lucifer. "Cause you are going to die!"

Lucifer just laughed.

~*~

Lucifer continued to laugh as Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Castiel and Anna pushed all of their angelic forces onto Lucifer and he was swept to a wall, making the wall shudder for a second.

Lucifer became lucid for a minute and said, "You think you can take me on boy! You're both weak! You can never do it!"

Sam fumed and Dean squeezed his shoulder. "Just ignore him! He's all talk with both Castiel and Anna holding him back," Dean said and nodded to Sam.

Sam took another deep breath and raised his hand, reciting the strongest exorcism in his mind, telepathically pushing it into Lucifer's mind. Lucifer laughed and said, "You weak boy! Do you think that you could ever exorcise me?! Do you not remember that I am not just demon?! Do you think that Jessica would ever love you after this?!"

Sam faltered over a word in his mind and then continued on with the exorcism. "Shut it Lucifer!" Dean yelled and glared at the fallen angel. "You're a lot of talk, especially since you're next in command demon just literally betrayed you! For all you know, she could have been feeding us information on all of you're weaknesses!"

Lucifer laughed and then coughed, a little sputter of black smoke started to come out of his mouth and Dean looked at Sam. He had yet to start bleeding from his nose and when he did that meant that Lucifer was going to only be angel soon.

"You shut it Dean!" Lucifer yelled and started to laugh again. "Poor lonesome Sammy over there was left alone for four months while you rotted in Hell! And did you tell little Sammy what happened. Did you tell him that you saw Jessica there?"

Sam grunted and closed his eyes, hissing in a breath. He started to pant and even though he was more than half way done with the exorcism, Lucifer had yet to start sputtering out his demonic half.

"I take it that you didn't. Well Sammy here's the truth. You're little Jessica, she was brought to Hell! Do you know how much fun I had raping her again and again. And yet at the end of the day, I made the same offer to her as Alistair made Dean. If she gave in to the demonic power that was taunting her to cross over, then she would be able to do the same to the other men in Hell. Do you wanna know when she gave in?"

Sam opened his eyes and yelled, "You shut the fuck up! I'm sick and tired of your talking!" Sam glared at Lucifer and took heavy deep breaths. He opened his mouth and recited some of the exorcism, "D Eus coeli, Deus terrÃ¦, Deus Angelorum, Deus Archangelorum, Deus Patriarcharum, Deus Prophetarum, Deus Apostolorum, Deus Martyrum, Deus Confessorum, Deus Virginum, Deus qui potestatem habes donare vitam post mortem, requiem post laborem; quia non est Deus prÃ¦ter te, nec esse potest nisi tu creator omnium visibilium et invisibilium, cujus regni non erit finis: humiliter majestati gloriÃ¦ tuÃ¦ supplicamus, ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate, laqueo, deceptione et nequitia nos potenter liberare, et incolumes custodire digneris. Per Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen."

Lucifer started to cough and then the black smoke that Sam had been waiting for came. Sam continued the rest of the exorcism in his head and the smoke caught fire, going back into Lucifer's body and lighting up the bones inside his body. Lucifer's body started to react to the invasion of the flames and convulsed.

Sam panted and nodded. "It's dead," he said and fell to his knees. Castiel released his hold on Lucifer and he ran to Anna.

"Release him! If you do then Dean will have to use more of his powers!" he yelled to her and she flinched. She looked at Dean and he nodded. She sighed and released her hold on the evil angel. Dean stepped forward and raised his hand, pushing all of his powers onto Lucifer, holding him against the wall before he slumped to the ground.

"You gonna finish me off Dean?" Lucifer said and smiled. "And what about the little orb in your bitch? What happens when you die? What'll happen to her?"

Dean glared at Lucifer and said, "Once again, you are all talk."

Lucifer laughed and started to cough up blood. "This brings back pleasant memories for me. I saw all that you did to Alistair. Every single day. Do you wanna know how many times I thought that you would become me?"

"What I want is for you to shut your fucking mouth!" Dean yelled and took another step forward. He turned his head to Sam and saw that Castiel and Anna were caring for him. He nodded and turned back to Lucifer.

"What are you gonna do Dean? You can't kill me with you're little petty powers. And you're not a real angel. What are you going to do?" Lucifer asked and smirked at Dean.

Dean sighed and shoved his angelic powers at Lucifer's mouth. "First, I'm going to make you shut your mouth. Second, I'm going to slice your throat out!" Dean let the silver weapon slide out of his jacket sleeve and gripped onto the handle.

~*~

Dean stalked up to Lucifer and Lucifer started to laugh again. "Boy, you are possibly the weakest man I have ever seen! You are not righteous! And you never will be! Neither would your dead father! And neither will be your idiotic brother!"

"Shut up!" Dean yelled, but it didn't seem to faze Lucifer.

"Did your little guardian angel say that you were the righteous man to break the first seal? Is that why you won't give up? Because you know that if the righteous man that breaks it, must end it?"

"I said to shut the hell up!"

"I don't think you get it! You were supposed to end it before I got out! Now you had to do everything in the book to get rid of the monsters and demons out in the world just to make sure that the world didn't go into the true Apocalypse!"

"What part of shut up don't you get?!"

Lucifer laughed again and looked Dean in the eye. "You know that if you kill me, then the humans of this world will just release their own Apocalypse on themselves. It would be better for me to cause it then have your own kind cause it. Don't you think?"

"At least I wouldn't have the burden of the fact that it was on my shoulders for the reason that the Apocalypse happened," Dean said and raised the silver weapon, poising it to strike Lucifer in the neck.

"And before you do this, do you also know that you won't use all of you're powers?"

Dean stiffened and the angelic powers went full force to shut Lucifer up. "I do know that as soon as I use the rest of my powers, you will die and I can live the life I want!" Dean used all of his physical force to throw the weapon into Lucifer's neck and he twisted it to rip out Lucifer's throat.

Lucifer choked on the silver in his throat and spat blood out and blood seeped onto the weapon, dripping onto Dean's hands.

Lucifer laughed again and Dean released the weapon, backing away. The powers fizzled out and Lucifer dropped to the ground. Lucifer slowly stood up and Dean shook his head. "No. It's supposed to work!" he said and panted, shaking his head and backing away.

Lucifer coughed and pulled the silver weapon out of his neck. He chuckled and took deep breaths through his mouth. "You pitiful human! You cannot kill me!" Lucifer yelled out and wheezed in a breath before taking a small step forward.

Dean just stared at Lucifer and gulped. "Cas!" he gasped out and Dean felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. He looked at the owner of the hand and saw Sam. His little brother was fighting his own consciousness to give him the one thing that could possibly save them from the most evil creature of the world.

"You finish him off Dean. It's your destiny to do it," Sam said and hissed in a breath. Dean took the Colt from Sam and looked at Sam. "I'll protect her."

Dean stiffened and nodded. Castiel came and took Sam away, laying him back down and watching as the boy passed back out.

Dean looked at the slowly advancing opponent and Lucifer smiled. "You think that little toy gun is going to kill me?!" Lucifer yelled out and wheezed in another breath.

"With the way you're acting, yes," Dean said and aimed the gun at Lucifer's heart. He cocked the gun and took a deep breath. He glared at Lucifer and fired. The spot lit up and Lucifer shuddered.

The fallen angel growled and hissed in a breath. "You stupid boy!" Lucifer roared and raised his hand, throwing Dean across the room.

Dean screamed in agony and held his hand to his shoulder. A fire seemed to rip through his entire arm and he couldn't do anything about it. He looked up at Lucifer and saw that he was coming toward him again. "Fuck," Dean hissed and raised his hurt shoulder up as high as he could.

"You weak human! You already used your powers! Do you realize that I could kill you now and neither of your angel pals would give a damn! You're useless!" Lucifer taunted and trudged closer to Dean.

Dean panted and took the gun into his good arm. "You are just a fucking bastard that deserves worse than death. But right now…. Death is what you will get!" Dean yelled and cocked the gun again, aiming the gun at Lucifer's head.

If a shot to the heart couldn't do it, then maybe a shot to the last resource of energy could to it. Lucifer smiled at Dean and raised his own hand. Dean fired the gun and then a pain worse than the fire in his arm ripped through his other arm.

The shot flew true though and hit Lucifer in the forehead. Lucifer's whole body lit up and convulsed in what looked like painful forms. "No!" he screamed and his eyes lit up, a white light that seemed to burn away all the darkness. Lucifer's body lifted into the air and his arms spread wide, a silent scream leaving his mouth.

Dean watched in pain as his arms remained to be immobile. Neither Anna nor Castiel were coming to him and he wondered if no matter what he did he was going to die and become an angel anyways. He knew that he fizzled out the last of his powers, but he didn't know if what Castiel said was true.

Tears slid out of Dean's eyes and he cried freely. He didn't care if anyone saw him. If he was going to become an angel, then he was going to let his emotions out.

Lucifer's body fell to the ground and it landed with a loud thud. The thud echoed in the large room and blood pooled around the body that Lucifer had possessed. Dean cried out in pain and the room became dark.

~*~

Jo helped another hunter drag the dead hunter to a pyre. He had died knowing that he might not see the next day, and that was all that the other hunters could ever pray for. Not that any of them were into the praying thing. There were so many people that had died. If only she and Merci had gotten to the bigger monster quicker, taking it down faster.

But deep down Jo knew that they did the best that they could do under such circumstances. If Jo was the one to be climbing the back of the huge monster she probably would've freaked out. Being scared of heights not such a good trait for the people that hunt. You never know if you're going to be up high and if you are, then you're screwed.

There were so many people that had died that they stopped counting. All the hunters were given the same burial, as with the humans that were possessed. Most of the people that had been possessed had already been dead, or had died when the angels had ripped the demon out of them.

Jo was definitely glad that she wasn't there when the angels started taking the demons down, one by one. She had been helping Merci wash off the black blood that had stuck to her body and clothing. Merci finally told her to leave and help the other hunters. Jo wondered why, but she had no reason to know. They were comrades for the time they were taking down the monster. That was it, and she really doubted that she would ever see Merci again.

Jo looked down at the hunter they were burning and then to the other hunters. "At least he's now at peace. Too many years of this and you'll start to become just like those demons," a hunter said and sighed. The hunter bowed his head and said, "I just hope those Winchester boys are alright."

Jo stifled a gasp and walked away from the pyre. If Dean and Sam were hurt in any way she was sure she wouldn't be able to go through with her life. They were brothers to her and just the thought of them hurt made her heart twist in unwanted ways.

~*~

Candid bowed his head as he and the other living angels gave their prayers to the angels that did lose their lives. Only three of them died, but it was still more than any of them wanted. It was obvious that the humans would die, but to have an angel die… that was rare.

A few angels looked to the sky and sighed out a sob. They would all be going back to Heaven and they didn't exactly want that. They did their jobs here on earth; it was time for them to return to the one place where they were needed. No angels had been up in heaven to receive the prayers of the humans that were not possessed.

Angels that were more connected to the three dead angels were sent home as soon as they were found. Which meant that there were less angels here than when they first got here. About ten remained and Candid had to fight tooth and nail to keep Becky inside. She was nervous about her brother and he had to convince her that she was not alone in the worry of Castiel and Anna.

"I wonder if the Winchesters were successful?" an angel asked and Candid looked at her. She gasped and stared at Candid.

"Of course they were! All the demons were killed at one time! Without Lucifer, those demons are powerless!" Candid yelled out and the angel flinched at the scold. "Angels that can heal, please stay. The others can go."

Angels that healed bowed their heads and sighed. The other remaining seven that didn't bow disappeared in a flash of light and the light shot up into the sky, heading towards the Heavens that they all called home.

Candid looked at the house and saw a flash of light. He took a sharp intake of breath and whispered under his breath, "They are back."

~*~

Sam shook his head as he walked the halls of the house, finding Merci in the kitchen with a hot needle and thread, trying to stitch up a cut that had formed on her upper arm. "Here," he said and sat down next to her; taking the needle from her and quickly stitching up her arm. She flinched as he dosed the wound in alcohol and she mumbled under her breath a tirade of curses.

"What happened?" she asked and looked at Sam.

"Lucifer is dead," he said and bowed his head.

"What about Dean? Is he, what everyone said he was going to turn into?" she asked and took her free arm and laid her hand on his face.

He looked at her and she saw tears in his normal hard eyes. "Sam?" she asked and Sam sniffed. "What happened to Dean?"

"I don't know. Castiel sent me out before I could see Dean."

"But he is back here on earth? He isn't an angel?" she asked and Sam shook his head. "Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Sam answered and bowed his head.

"Oh Sam," she whispered and took him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder.

"He's ma brother," Sam whimpered and held onto Merci as if she was his last life line.

"Don't worry Sam. I'm sure things will get better."

~*~

Castiel was sent out of the room at the same time Sam was. Becky had told him that he couldn't do anything and that the only way for anything to be done was if all the healing angels were there. Becky had sent him out to go and fetch the rest of the healing angels. He knew that Starlita was among them and he had to see her.

Castiel went outside and saw a small group of angels. He sprinted up to them and saw Candid among them. "What happened?" he asked and looked at Starlita, who smiled as soon as she saw him.

Candid answered and said, "Only three of us were killed. The rest I sent back home. The healing angels are all here though."

"Good," Castiel said and sighed. "Send them all in. Becky needs them all to help."

Starlita looked at Castiel and could've sworn that she saw tears in his eyes. The angels all went inside besides the two and Castiel looked at her. "Aren't you going to help Becky?" he asked and she shook her head. "Why?"

"Because whoever needs the healing is not the only one. What's wrong?"

"It's Dean."

"What happened?" she asked and walked up to Castiel and took his face in her hands. His face trembled and tears started to fall out of his eyes.

"The fight went exactly as planned. I just didn't think that Lucifer would be as strong as before. He barely even flinched at the weapon going through his throat. But then Dean used up all of his powers and Lucifer used some kind of dark power from his angelic powers and threw Dean across the room after Dean had shot him with the Colt."

"The gun worked?!" she exclaimed and gasped.

"Yes. Lucifer was wounded terribly from the first gun shot and he then threw Dean across the room. Dean screamed in agony and grabbed his shoulder, but I couldn't do anything. I was taking care of Sam. Then Dean fired the gun again and he screamed as soon as he fired the gun. Lucifer is dead though. No doubt about it."

"If Dean is still human then why are you so worried?"

"Because I'm not sure if he'll make it."

"Then what will happen to Anna?"

"I don't know. But I do know that I'm going to do everything in my power to save Dean."

* * *

**Risen Angel: Alright, now just to let you know, the monster you have to use your imagination. The exorcism is real. And if you don't like the ending of this chapter... that's why there's another one right after this!**


	6. Guide You Home

******Risen Angel: I take it you probably didn't like the cliff hanger that I left you all hanging on. ^-^ I know I would hate it… but if it gets me reviews… who am I to judge!? This is the last chapter so… there might be a sequel… who knows!!? If I get the urge again, there might be a sequel, but I don't know if there will. This might be like the Harry Potter ending – which in my opinion was kind of a crappy ending. That or this little epilogue might a lot like the Breaking Dawn one, where anything could happen, but yet the stupid ending basically says: THE END. In big bold letters that make you want to cry. Hmm… Who knows, but you'll see later.**

C.P.: And just to let you know, if you start the next story – if there is one – with the biggest cliché like you did this one, I will bitch slap you. Do you understand?

Risen Angel: Yeah, yeah. I get it. And you probably won't help much at all. And to you readers, you probably will hate this chapter with a fiery and burning passion; if only because I'm gonna leave the most important part until the end! Now get to reading!!

Guide You Home pt 1  


**_About Three Years Later_**

Sam always tried to keep his promises to Dean, but after the big fight had settled down, he couldn't find Anna. He had looked everywhere that he could to see where Anna might have been. He tried everything in the book for two months, but then he finally got a sign. It was from a friend and it didn't tell him who, but he figured to accept it. The note said to stop searching for Anna, because she was safe and no one would hurt her.

After he stopped searching for Anna, he found Merci and she was definitely glad to see him again. In fact, it ended with them in the living room floor, without a stitch of clothing on. Not that either of them cared.

Eventually the two made more or less a sort of team. It took a couple of years, but Sam finally got his degree for Law and Merci became more or less a traveling therapist for people who claimed to be hunted or were hunted by a supernatural being. There weren't many hunters around and so the monsters got to repopulate. With Sam now having his degree in Law, he was able to travel with Merci and if any hunters were in trouble with the law, he could be the hunter's lawyer; worked out nicely in fact.

After two years working together, the two finally got hitched. It was a small scale wedding and only her immediate family was there and a few hunters that Sam knew on a more personal level. They both were glad that they were finally able to stay together without anyone questioning their being together.

About three months into their marriage, Merci gave Sam the news that they would be having a baby in about nine months. Sam was ecstatic and he promised her that he would do everything in the book to protect their soon to be family. Merci smiled at him with joy and the time that they spent together was happy.

After the baby boy was born Sam began to wonder if Anna had had her own baby. Dean had said that she was pregnant. What if, by some reason or another, Anna had killed the baby before anyone would notice? If she did, did that mean that Dean was no longer going to have a physical connection to her?

Merci and Sam named the baby Aiden, and they both loved the infant with an indescribable love. It just seemed that they were made to be parents, even though they both grew up in an unusual way. After the baby had been born they stopped traveling and got a small house, it was near Bobby's and that way if they needed Bobby to possibly baby-sit, which wasn't easy, he could.

It wasn't until the baby was about seven months old did Sam receive a strange call. It came from a cell number that he recognized, but it wasn't a number that he had read in a long time.

Sam took his cell phone and stared at the number. The obnoxious ring tone echoed and ended, the song the chorus of the caller's one of two favorite songs. Sam gulped as the song started back up and ended again. He didn't even want to answer it incase if it was like last time. The phone then vibrated in his hand stating that he had a missed call and a message.

Sam started to pant in a nervous manner and he called his voice mail, pressing the four digit code that he used for basically everything. As the computerized voice stated the caller's name, the time and date did the recognizable voice play into his ear. He almost dropped the phone, had it not been for the voice telling him to not drop it.

"Good God!" Sam exclaimed in an almost silent gasp and then the phone rang again. The ring tone exploded in his ear and Sam shook. He pressed the 'TALK' button on the phone and listened.

"Sammy?!" the voice on the other end asked and Sam stiffened.

"Who is this?" Sam asked and could almost hear the fear in his voice.

"Sam it's me!" the voice said and it made a pleading noise. "Please I'm begging you, don't hang up on me. Not like Bobby."

"Say your name," Sam demanded and a sigh came from the other end.

"It's Dean!" the voice said and then there was silence.

Sam gasped and stared into space. "Is Anna with you?" he asked into the phone and practically begged that she was. And that this whole phone call wasn't just some dream. Maybe he was having one of those dreams where he lived his day like normal, but he never woke up. He remembered getting up and then getting his son from the nursery, feeding him while his mother slept.

"Yes. She's safe and you have no idea how glad I am that you tried to find her after everything had gone down. And I'm so sorry that I never called you before now."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked and clenched his eyes incase if he didn't like the answer.

"Got a headache, but other than that I'm perfectly fine. Little brat doesn't know how to keep quiet."

"What brat?" Sam asked and gasped silently.

Dean's voice chuckled through the phone and Sam sat still. "My daughter," Dean answered and Sam heard a sigh.

"What?" Sam asked and almost dropped the phone again.

"Yeah, hard to believe," Dean said and then asked. "What about you?"

"Got a baby," Sam answered, "little boy."

Sam could almost see Dean nod and then Dean said, "Visit us."

"Where?" Sam asked and then added, "I don't even know where you are. Or what even happened after everything."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"With what we went through, I'd find anything believable."

Dean just chuckled.

**~*~**

**When Castiel and Starlita were called back to Heaven, Castiel was highly reluctant. He didn't want to go back, the emotions that he had learned while on earth were nice and he knew that once he went back, he would lose them. It wasn't much of a mystery as to why their Father loved the humans more than he did angels, but it still wasn't exactly what he wanted.**

Over two human years, since Castiel learned how to compare human years to the short years that angels lived by, Castiel had been kept in Heaven. He grew bored and during the time that he was kept in his quarters, he started to lose his emotions, but the one emotion that he never once started to lose, was love. It was the one emotion that he had the hardest time understanding and he still didn't understand the emotion. He truly doubted even humans understood the troubling emotion.

What Castiel did know though, was that with this one emotion, he was able to keep a hold on some of the others. It was hard, but he tried to keep his own thoughts on the emotions that he had learned while he was guarding Dean. It was weird, and not only because there was no longer the constant threat of Lucifer possibly breaking free, but Castiel didn't know what had happened to Dean.

When Castiel asked Becky what had happened, she just spaced out, as if she wasn't even aware of him. She was at first alert to him when he first asked for her attention, but as soon as he mentioned his charge's name, she went blank. It had happened once before too. Not with the first Lucifer incident, but with one of the human wars.

Becky had been ordered to give a few humans miracle recoveries and she did them with ease. But when Castiel had asked her what had happened while she was down there, her pure grace possessing an unsuspecting woman, Becky had stiffened with the same reaction as she did now. Castiel was worried and when he asked Candid what had happened, Candid gave him a mysterious answer.

"You shall find out when the time comes," Candid had said when Castiel asked about Dean.

Castiel became furious and yelled in anger at the angel and demanded to know the truth. It was then that Castiel had been kept away from any kinds of missions, and angels that were around him became to pity him. Castiel was bored and when an angel was bored, thoughts that should not be though of became born.

After two years of this boredom, Castiel started to give in. He could feel the spirit that Dean had, and it was nowhere near him. He could feel the spirit far below, on earth. So he knew that Dean was okay, more or less.

"Castiel?" an angel said and Castiel looked at the angel with a bored look. "You are wanted."

Castiel's brow burrowed and he stood up. "By whom?" he asked.

"Our Father," the angel said and bowed her head in fear.

Castiel stared at the floor he was standing on and nodded. The angel left in a flurry and then Castiel teleported to his own possible doom or mission. Castiel closed his eyes and felt the presence of his Father all around him.

"Castiel," the comforting voice said and Castiel shuddered.

"Father," Castiel replied and took in a shaking breath.

"You are nervous. But most importantly you are worried. Your time on earth with my human children has become a part of you," the voice said and Castiel gulped. "You wish to know of your charge. You want to know if what everyone says is true."

"Father, is Dean still alive? Is the presence that I feel from him true?" Castiel asked and clenched his eyes tight, ready for the reprimanding he might receive for such questions.

A soft chuckle covered Castiel and he slowly unclenched his eyes. "You are slowly gaining emotions that no angel should have. You are increasingly gaining the emotion love and with that emotion you have kept a much more personal connection to Dean."

Castiel looked into the light and said, "But that doesn't answer my question. Before Dean killed Lucifer once and for all, Candid and Rebecca told Dean that to keep a connection with Anna so then she didn't feel alone, that he had to impregnate her. He did so. But I know that when Lucifer died, that Dean was not dead. What happened to him?"

Castiel bowed his head before his Father could yell at him. "So both Candid and Rebecca filled the poor boy's head with that thought?" the angel's Father said and then chuckled. "It was a good way for him to have a last moment with dear Anna, but you gave him the correct answer, don't you remember?"

Castiel looked up and sighed. "I knew that if Dean wanted to stay there on earth he had to use all of his angelic powers, but that didn't mean he wouldn't die. I tried to ask Rebecca of what happened to him, but she gets the same look as when she was sent to earth before, when the humans were in a war."

"So she has that seal on her does she?" the heavenly Father mused and sighed. "Go to Rebecca, Castiel. Ask her again what she had to do. Do not leave her side until she starts to talk about it. You must listen to her, in both the physical way and the mental way."

Castiel bowed his head and sighed. He didn't want to have to wait for Becky to tell him in some way. It was annoying have to try and filter out all of the thoughts that all the angels were having. "Angel Radio" as Dean had put it more than two years ago, was hard to filter.

"And if you think just having "Angel Radio" is bad Castiel, imagine having both "Angel Radio" and "Human Radio" going through your head?" the voice said and Castiel's eyes widened with fear.

"I believe I am just fine with the thoughts of the angels Father," Castiel said and closed his eyes. He felt himself transported to Becky and she stared at him with a curious look. "Becky, I need to know. What happened to Dean?"

Becky stilled and looked at him with a blank look like before. Castiel centered his inner-hearing onto Becky and she revealed all. What happened to Dean and what Lucifer did, almost erasing all that had happened to Dean. All the healing that Castiel performed on Dean as he pulled him out of Hell, the scars from before returning. Castiel wanted to punch something and it wasn't an emotion that he was used to.

"Becky, is this all that happened?" he asked and touched her hand tentatively.

"Yes," she answered and looked at him. "But Castiel, he remembers everything. He remembers being pulled out. He remembers the pain from before. He…" she stuttered over her words and then tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Becky, don't think about it. I know that you find it hard to think about all of those emotions from humans. Just ignore them," Castiel said and took Becky into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "Do not worry Becky," he whispered into her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

Any other angel would have found this display of affection to be disgusting and demand to have Castiel destroyed. But considering that Castiel and Becky came from the same mother, they were more closely related and the affection was perfectly normal to them.

"Castiel," Becky whispered and Castiel made a noise to say that he was listening. "Go back to earth and find Dean."

**~*~**

**The soft padding of feet across the tiled floor was followed by a high pitched giggle. A little tow headed girl sprinted through the kitchen, her tiny body running around the island in the room. She skidded to a halt as she ran into the person she was running from.**

Thick arms picked her up and swung her around in a hug. "And what were you running from this time?" he asked and looked into her big blue eyes, her cheeks sprinkled with freckles.

"Mama Changer!!!" she squealed and put her small pudgy hands to his cheeks, squeezing the muscle there. He smiled and his dimples came out full force.

"That's my girl," he said and brushed his nose against hers.

"Dada," she cooed and snuggled against him. He put his hand to her head and sighed, so glad that he could at least have this part of Anna with him. He felt the little girl loosen her hold on him and slowly start to fall asleep.

He walked from the kitchen into a hallway that led to more rooms. He followed the hall and into a room that screamed girly. If it weren't for the fact that he knew that the child in his arms was his, he would claim that a Djinn had gotten hold of him again or one of the angels were playing some kind of joke on him.

It was just two days ago that he finally had time enough to get a hold of Sam. He was always busy with his little girl and he hardly even felt the loneliness from not talking to Sam. It wasn't that he didn't miss him; it was that he had things to do, and taking care of his little Eva was at the top of his list of things to do. That and running the mechanic shop that he had started.

He lay the little girl in the bed that had safety bars on the sides incase if she turned to far in her sleep and she fell off. He would rather have her be too safe than have her get hurt. He pet back a piece of her blond hair and smiled at her semi-sleeping form. She smiled back up at him and tugged on his hair.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before she released his hair and curling into a ball on her side. He smiled at her sleeping form and stood up right. He had his own baby girl and it made him wonder if this was how his dad felt when he and Sam were still this small. Innocent enough to not really know if something bad was going on, but in tune with the people around to know that something was off.

He left the room and left the door open just barely so then he could come and get her before dinner. Not that he was a good cook, Mac-n-Cheese was about as good as he got, but sometimes he would be a little brave when it came to cooking.

He heard his phone ring from the living room and he walked over to it, seeing Sam's number come up. He answered the phone and said, "Dean here."

"Still weird to hear your voice Dean," Sam replied from the other end and Dean heard a sigh.

"Alright, I guess head for the Lawrence, it's the town I live in," Dean said and ran a hand through his hair.

"How did you end up in Lawrence?" Sam asked and Dean chuckled softly.

"Just seemed like a good idea. Got a car shop here and I got nice enough home. I guess you'll be seeing it as soon as you get here. Call me when you get here and meet me at the diner, okay?" Dean asked and waited for Sam to reply.

"Alright," Sam answered and Dean heard a baby start to cry in the background. Man was he glad that he was out of that stage, more or less. Terrible Twos were definitely terrible; he would gladly fight an army of demons than go through the terrible twos again. "Do you want us to get a hotel or just wait for you?"

"You can stay here. I got plenty of room in the house. Got two extra rooms that I don't even need," Dean said with a shrug and Sam scoffed in the background. "What?"

"You don't just have a nice house Dean, you probably have a freaking mansion on one story!"

"And what happens to be wrong with that?"

"How many fake credit cards did you use?"

"None!" Dean exclaimed and pinched the bridge of his nose for patience.

"I'll believe you when I see it," Sam said and chuckled into the phone. "We'll be there in about six hours,"

"I'll see ya then," Dean said and then waited a few seconds until Sam hung up. Dean slid the phone shut and sighed. "Definitely would love someone to talk to," he mumbled under his breath and heard the faint sound of fluttering wings.

He tensed up slightly and turned around, ready for some kind of angel. He gasped slightly at the sight of Castiel, who looked like he was sitting on the razor's edge of infinite boredom. "You're definitely a sight to see Castiel," Dean said and smiled.

"You are alright," Castiel said with a relieved sigh. "You don't know how worried I was."

"Well, why the sudden visit, didn't feel the sudden drop in grace when Anna –"

"I felt the drop when Anna died. Every single angel did, it's like losing a part of you. And Anna was a big part of us all."

"Then do you know?"

"About what," Castiel asked and gave Dean a curious look. "I wasn't given the chance to leave Heaven for more than three years Dean. You're going to have to be a little bit clearer than that."

"About Eva," Dean said and quickly gave a glance to the hall way before bringing his attention back to Castiel.

"The baby," Castiel started and then suddenly felt the sharp inclination of grace hit him, "has Anna's grace. Why?"

"I don't know. When I asked Anna why she didn't say," Dean said and ran a hand through his hair. "But she did say that it was to save the baby."

"What could have gone wrong? Did she fight something?"

"As far as I know, no," Dean answered and sighed. "The doctor wouldn't let me in until after the baby was born and then Anna finally told me before dying in my arms."

Castiel bowed his head and gave up a silent prayer for his sister. "Anna was a lovely angel," Castiel said and looked at Dean, who was glancing back down at the hall way. "May I see you're daughter?" Castiel asked and Dean snapped his gaze back to him.

"I suppose so, she just fell asleep," Dean said and watched Castiel nod. "Follow me."

Dean started to walk down the hallway and not once did he hear the sound of fluttering wings, so he was sure that Castiel was following him, especially when he heard a confused noise at one of the pictures on the wall. Dean stopped and looked at him. "Do you still hunt?" Castiel asked and looked at Dean.

"On occasion, but I haven't hunted since Eva was born. She's my life now. If you look carefully enough, you can see that this entire house is protected against any kind of creature."

"How so," Castiel asked and waited for Dean to continue.

"Well the window sills have been soaked in salt and holy water as have the door; that's to keep ghosts and demons out, if there are any demons left. And almost all the door knobs or handles have a pentagram in them and are made out of silver with painted gold on it. And then if you look carefully at the ceiling there are Devil's Traps and such. There's one at every entrance."

"How did you manage that?" Castiel asked and looked at the ceiling, seeing the Devil's Traps immediately.

"I spent hours on a ladder with white paint, painting them on the ceiling. I tried to make the protection as invisible as possible. I'm not going to let anything get to my baby girl."

"You remind me of Jimmy, when I had been possessing him," Castiel said sadly and bowed his head.

"At least he's at peace knowing that he served God with honor. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to his family," Dean said and then sighed. "Anyways, Eva is this way."

Castiel followed Dean into a room that even scared him. "I see Eva has you wrapped around her little finger," Castiel mused and saw Dean scratch the back of his head.

"What ever she wants, she gets," Dean said and smirked. "She's getting more than I ever got, so why no spoil her?"

"That makes sense," Castiel said with a grin and looked down at the tow headed girl. "She's lovely Dean. Looks just like Anna."

Dean smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm waiting for Sam to get here, so I guess you could stick around. Must be nice being able to get out once in awhile."

"You would know what that's like the most," Castiel said as he walked out.

"Recently, not so much," Dean said and led Castiel back into the living room. He took a seat on the couch and sighed. "I've been busy with Eva and with the shop. I don't have a lot of time to just relax. Only time I do relax is when I'm asleep and even then I feel weird."

"Maybe it's the fact that you are no longer a hunter."

"But I am. That's the thing. I can still hunt, but I don't want to do it like I did before. I just want to do it if Eva or even I are in serious trouble."

"That's understandable Dean. There's no reason to not feel unnatural. It's just a part of being human. And all of the angels want to know what that feels like, but we never will."

"And what if you stayed here on earth, never going back?"

"Then eventually I would learn the same emotions that you feel."

"Do you think you would ever want to?"

"I'm bored up in heaven and they haven't given me a mission in a long time. I'm sure I would want to eventually, but until then, I'm perfectly bored."

"Bored isn't an emotion that any one likes. You want to rip out your hair and then that doesn't even ease the boredom when you do. Not a lot that can get rid of boredom."

"After all this time, I really do believe you."

**~*~**

**Dean had to fight tooth and nail to get Eva to sit in the car seat. She claimed that she was big enough to sit in the front, but Dean wasn't going to have any of it. He may have put the Impala in the garage for safety reasons, but he wasn't going to be riding in some mini van, he had to much masculine pride to resort to that. But he did get a newer version of a Chevy Impala. It was way too boxy in his opinion, but he always had his baby to resort to if it got too annoying. Dean wondered slightly if Sam would make fun of him for resorting to such a drastic change in cars.**

As Dean pulled up to the diner he gulped. He wasn't even sure if Sam was here yet. Sam didn't tell him what kind of car he was driving.

"Dada!" Eva yelled out and Dean flinched turning in his seat as he unbuckled himself and turned the car off. "Why we at dina?"

"We're meeting somebody, and we're going to have dinner," he answered and got out of the car before she started to squirm in her seat.

"No cheesy?" she asked as he opened the back seat door and started to unbuckle her.

"Nope. And you can have whatever you want, within reason," he said and smiled to her, picking her up and out of the safety seat and hoisting her up on his hip as he pulled her out of the car.

"Anything?" she asked happily and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Yup!" he answered happily and walked into the diner.

"Hello Dean!" a waitress said and smiled to Eva who smiled a toothy grin. "You have guests waiting for you Dean."

"Thanks Missy," Dean said and walked to a table that had a person that looked like Sam. "So, how have you two been?" Dean asked as he walked up to the table and Sam gasped.

"You are here?!"

"What did Missy tell you differently?" Dean asked and Eva giggled, bringing Sam's attention to the little girl on Dean's hip.

"So who's the little girl?"

"This is my daughter. Eva."

"Where's Anna?" Sam asked and Dean closed his eyes. "It can wait."

"Anyways, have you guys ordered? Eva still needs to eat and I promised her that she could have whatever she wants."

"You just signed your soul."

"Oh no," Dean said with a smile, "Missy an amazing waitress."

"Have a seat Dean," Missy said as she came out of nowhere. "The usual for you?"

"Yeah. And I think you should give Eva a surprise."

Missy looked to Eva and smiled. "What do you want sweetie?"

"PIE!" she squealed happily and threw her arms up in the air.

"Just like you're Dad," Missy cooed and smiled to Eva. "I'll be back with you're drinks. Missy looked at Sam, Merci and the baby and she squealed slightly. "Aww! You're baby is so cute!"

Dean took a seat and Eva bounced on his knee. "You know, for practically swearing against kids," Sam said and smiled at Eva, "you sure are okay with having one."

"Yeah well, she's my baby girl."

"Where pie?" Eva asked and looked to Dean with big pleading eyes.

"It's coming," he answered and smirked.

"I can see where she got the love of pie," Sam said and smiled to Merci.

Merci smiled and nodded, turning to Aiden and giving him some attention before he felt neglected. "And your son has some of the same traits as you," she said and smirked to Sam with a playful grin. She picked up Aiden from his seat and handed him to Sam. "Give your son some attention."

"You've been whipped boy," Dean joked and Sam glared at him.

"So have you. And by a little girl," Sam joked back and put on a smile. Aiden grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled on it. Sam's face turned to pain and Merci smiled.

"Welcome to my world," she said and looked at a menu.

Dean smiled and sat Eva down in a seat next to him. Missy came back with the drinks and placed each drink in the exact order as it was called. Dean smiled to her and Merci looked to her and said what she wanted and Sam just asked for the same thing. "I just hope its good," he mumbled under his breath after Missy had left.

Merci glared at him and punched him in the arm, causing Sam to grunt in pain. "You're a violent person," Sam complained and smiled to her, easing away her anger.

"You're lucky you're cute," she grumbled and took a sip of her coffee. "And just to let you know, if he cries tonight, you're getting him, not me."

Sam rolled his eyes and bounced his son on his knee, being careful to not let Aiden's head snap back.

~*~

After they ate the dinner Dean led the way to his house, ignoring the loud laughs from Sam when he opened the door to the newer Chevy he had. He rolled his eyes at Sam and ignored him as he climbed into the back seat to put Eva in her car seat, once again with a fight.

As he drove home he fought the groan that he had the sudden urge to release as Eva cried out for the Care Bears soundtrack to be played. "LOUDER!!" she cried out and Dean turned the music up higher, against his better judgement.

He never thought that the ride home would ever end, but it did, amazingly enough, he lived through the Care Bears. He shuddered as he turned the car off and opened the door, quickly getting Eva out before she started to scream. "Hey," he said as he pulled her out and hitched her on his hip again, "you can listen to the Care Bears inside, okay?"

"Care Bears now!" she cried out and Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"In a few minutes Eva," he said and rubbed his thumb on her pink cheeks. "We have to let Uncle Sam and Aunt Merci get settled in. Then you can watch the Care Bears, how's that sound?"

"Fun Bear!" she yelled in joy and she smiled happily.

"Thank God," Dean whispered and waited for Sam and Merci to get out of their car, which in all honesty was way more up to date than even Dean's newer Impala. "Come on guys, I'll help you bring stuff in, in a minute. I got to get Care Bears rolling for her."

"Alright," Sam said and waited for Merci to get Aiden.

They walked into the house and Sam's jaw dropped. "How did you pay for this again?" Sam asked and rubbed his face as he instantly felt the amount of protection that went into the house.

"Found out that Dad had a few bonds that he kept hidden just in case if, ya know, things did go good for us in case if Yellow Eyes did get ganked early on."

"How many bonds were there?" Sam asked and looked at the ceilings, seeing where the Devil's Traps were.

"Honestly, there were at least twenty," Dean said and sat Eva down in front of a huge TV, putting in a DVD that he promised he would burn once she got out of the Care Bears phase. "Does Aiden like Care Bears?"

"He'll watch anything," Merci said and sat him on the ground next to Eva.

"Good. I need to talk to you two, and Eva has super hearing when she's eavesdropping, huh Eva?"

"Wha?" she asked looking up from the TV barely to look at him.

"Thank God for Care Bears," Dean mumbled and waved for Sam and Merci to follow him into a separate room.

**~*~**

**Dean led Sam into the office that he used, and Sam was relieved to find that it was still something that Dean was into. There were a few vinyl albums of AC/DC sitting around and Dean was still Dean with his weird taste in music. "So, what did you need to tell us Dean?" Sam asked and crossed his arm while Merci looked at the window curiously.**

"What do you want to know?" he asked and closed his eyes leaning on the wooden desk in the center of the room.

"What happened, after we got back?" Sam asked and watched as Merci flinched.

"Becky ordered for all the other angels that heal to come and they healed me. But instead of healing just the wounds that Lucifer inflicted upon me, which according to Becky, what he did was make me receive all the wounds that I had gained before I went to Hell and that basically means that I have every scar imaginable on my body."

"Does that include the Hell Hounds from Lilith?" Sam asked and licked his lips, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Yes," he answered and licked his lips.

"How bad is it?"

"You saw it happen. It's just all skinned over."

"But they were gouges! That's why Becky needed all the angels. There was too much damage for just her to deal with. What with all the shots that I've taken and all the other wounds that we've gotten on our so fabulous life, there was a lot of damage that Lucifer unfolded upon me."

"What about the stuff that happened in Hell?"

"Nope. Thank God for that, because I would have been dead if that happened." Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Basically Lucifer made a last dash effort to kill me."

"Good thing you're stubborn as a bull," Sam joked and Dean looked at the door.

"If I weren't Anna would still of died and Eva would probably be in an orphanage."

"What?"

"Anna died while in child birth," Dean said and closed his eyes feeling Merci's gaze snap to him. "You have no idea how lucky you two are."

"What happened?"

"Doctor didn't say. He said that she didn't want me to know," Dean said and rolled his eyes. "I was able to see her though before she died, doctor wouldn't let me in and it pissed me off like none other. But she did tell me that she passed on her grace to Eva. I didn't know why, but I guess both would have died unless Anna passed her grace to Eva. And I'm glad that she did."

"So Anna died because of just a complication. It had nothing to do with God or anything."

"If it weren't for God I wouldn't be here right now," Dean said and looked at Sam. "I'm not the best believer, but I do know that He's there. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have let me have Eva."

"I'm not going to fight you Dean, I just don't understand. And I'm sure I never will. I haven't lost anyone in a long while. All I knew about you was that you were alive. Because who else would have given me a note to stop looking for Anna."

"You are smart," Dean said with a smirk and gave a short chuckle. "I just needed some time alone and it was just after Eva was born, so there wasn't much time between Eva and my normal life. I haven't hunted since."

"So," Merci said and smiled to Dean, "how did you protect the house? Because I can feel the power in the house."

Dean smirked and said, "Finally you mention it. I've been waiting to brag about it for hours!"

"You always loved to brag," Sam said and smiled to Merci before looking back at Dean who was eager to start showing off. "Go on."

"The window sills were soaked in Holy Water and Salt, to keep demons and ghosts out, if there are any demons left. And if you look carefully enough at the ceiling in front of every window, there's a Devil's Trap."

"What?" Merci exclaimed and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's painted in white so then it's practically invisible. I made the protection so invisible that no one would ever be able to see it unless I said something. And if you look at the handles, there are pentagrams on each, they are made out of silver and are painted over with gold to make them look harmless. No monster would ever be able to see it or even expect this seemingly harmless house to be their doom."

"You really went to extreme," Sam said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing is going to get my little girl. And that's final."

"Understandable," Sam said and nodded. "So how about unpacking?"

"Sounds good."

~*~

Dean took Eva from the TV and she barely made a fuss, but started to whine about wanting a Fun Bear of her own.

"Don't worry baby girl, you'll get as many as you want," he said and cradled her against his chest, her head curled under his chin as he carried her to her room.

Eva clenched her hands onto his shirt and refused to let go as he tried to lay her down in her bed. "Wanna sleep with Dada," she mumbled and buried her face against his chest in a feeble fight to make him cave.

"Okay," he said and walked over to the chair he had in her room. He sat down in it and she curled her legs into her chest. He smoothed her hair and had that feeling that this was what he wanted in life. He smiled and soon fell asleep with her on his chest. Maybe later on in life he would hunt again, but he really hoped he never had to. He would only resort back to hunting if and only if his baby girl was in trouble.

**

* * *

****Risen Ange: Just to let you know. During this entire chapter, there were conversations between me, C.P., and my real life persona. You may want to read some of them, but because you people did not review, the people who might of actually liked the conversations, missed out of them. So you readers are all to blame. And if you want a sequel here, then you had better hope I actually do post it. Because after two posts, no one reviewed. That is why there was such a large gap. And to let you know devART got all the rest of the story in parts, making the story much more psychotic. You get the entire thing, cause I don't wanna put up with you guys anymore. You're lucky that I even decided to post this! Seriously guys, you need to review!! It seriously makes us as the writers feel terrible, because we don't get feedback from you the readers and then we also don't know if you like it or not! You readers make all the difference!! And now my rant is over.**


End file.
